The Beauty Within
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: A prince transformed into a hideous beast because of his cruelty. A castle of servants cursed as household objects. A boy who is the village outcast. Can love happen before the last rose petal falls? Or will the prince be doomed to remain a beast forever?
1. Little Town

This was requested by Kaylara, who wanted a Beauty And The Beast AU. So Kaylara, and everyone else reading, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired. The prince, however, was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He had taken the throne when his parents passed away when he was seven. Life as a young king had changed him drastically.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-sixth year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

The sun rose over the hills that surrounded the small town that sat away from the castle. One house in the town stood out from the rest. It was a normal sized cottage with white stone walls and a red roof. The cottage wasn't far from the village, just a few minutes walk away. Directly behind the house sat a valley with a winding riverbed.

A boy emerged from the front door and walked down the stone steps, down to the dirt path. The boy had pale skin which contrasted with his jet black hair and dark violet eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark violet blouse, a dark grey jacket, and a pair of brown boots. With him, he carried a small brown basket. Inside sat a small pouch of gold coins and a book with a dark blue cover.

The boys' name was Keith, he had lived in the village since he was six. He had moved in with his uncle who was an inventor after his parents had died. Keith wasn't like the others in the village, he stood out from the rest. He never really socialized with anyone, instead, he read books. He read to escape the judgemental world he lived in. Something the townspeople found off and strange. Thus he was labeled as "the outcast".

" _Little town_

 _It's a quiet village_

 _Every day_

 _Like the one before_ "

Keith's boots echoed on the wooden bridge as he crossed over to the stone walkway in the village. It was early and everyone was just starting to wake up and start their day.

" _Little town full of little people_

 _Waking up to say_ "

As if on cue, windows and doors started opening.

" _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_

 _Bonjour!_ "

Despite being the village outcast, everyone would always say hello to him.

" _There goes the baker with his tray like always_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_ "

The baker, named Iverson, passed by a house and a woman ran out with a sack of coins. She was handed a piece of bread and Iverson continued on his way. A man rolling a cart full of pumpkins walked by and tipped his head down to Keith.

" _Every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning that we came_

 _To this poor Altean town_ "

"Good morning, Keith!" Iverson called out with a smile on his face. He stopped outside the bakery and placed his tray down on the ledge.

"Good morning Mr. Iverson," Keith commented and walked up beside the baker.

"Where are you off to?" Iverson asked as he started to pout fresh rolls onto his tray.

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-" before he could finish, Iverson interrupted. Like he does every morning.

"That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!" Iverson yelled. Keith sighed and continued on his way. He did have other things to do besides going to the bookshop.

" _Look, there he goes, that boy is strange, no question_

 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_ "

Keith paid the man as he placed the vegetables he had bought into his basket. His head somewhere else as he walked in the direction of the bookshop.

" _Never part of any crowd_

 _'Cause his head's up on some cloud_

 _No denying he's a funny boy, that Keith_ "

As a cart passed by, Keith hopped on the back. The cart luckily going the direction he needed it to.

" _Bonjour!_ " the cart driver called out to a woman as he passed by.

" _Good day_ ," the woman called back with a smile.

" _How is your family?_ " the cart driver asked, but he was to far to hear her response back.

" _Bonjour_ ," a woman said to a meat vendor as she placed a piece of meat into her basket.

" _Good day_ ," the man replied back, looking at the woman's chest. The woman noticed his angry wife behind him and rolled her eyes.

" _How is your wife?_ " she asked as his wife hit him in the head with a rolling pin.

" _I need six eggs!_ " a woman exclaimed as she struggled to watch the seven children surrounding her.

" _That's too expensive_ ," the vendor commented with a roll of his eyes.

" _There must be more than this Altean life!_ "

Keith jumped off the cart and entered the bookshop with a sigh of relief. The owner, Acxa, greeted him with a smile. Acxa was a tan woman a little older than Keith with short purple hair and purple eyes. She had taken over the bookstore from her father who had passed away.

"Ah, Keith," Acxa said with a smile. She was dressed in a pair of black pants, a purple shirt with elbow length sleeves, two brown belts around her hips, and a pair of brown boots. She also wore gold earrings in her ears. She was one of the few people in the village that treated Keith like he was no different.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," Keith replied with a smile as he handed the book in his basket to Acxa.

"Finished already?" Acxa teased with a smile as she placed the book back on the shelf. Though she knew Keith, he would read books faster than dough rising in the oven.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" Keith said as he climbed up the ladder to the top shelf. "Have you got anything new?" he asked as he observed the shelf, a majority of the book on the shelf were ones that he read before.

"Not since yesterday," Acxa replied with a smile.

"That's all right. I'll borrow, this one," Keith said as he pulled out a book with a dark purple cover and handed it to Acxa.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" Acxa exclaimed.

"Well, it's my favourite!" Keith exclaimed as he leaned to one side on the ladder and rolled it down to the other end of the bookshelf. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" Acxa said as she placed the book into Keith's basket and walked him to the entrance. Three women who had been staring into the window jumped and went into a "normal" position.

"But Acxa," Keith said in surprise. Acxa shook her head and opened the door of the shop.

"I insist, I won't mind having one less book in the shop," Keith smiled and gave the girl a hug, to which she returned.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!"

" _Look, there he goes_

 _That boy is so peculiar_

 _I wonder if he's feeling well_ "

Keith jumped through the jumping rope that the children were playing with and waved to a little girl who would always smile at him. The children watched in amazement as Keith, while reading a book, was able to jump through.

" _With a dreamy, far-off look_ "

From above, a woman dumped dirty water into the drain pipe which went down. Keith, still reading, used a sign to block the water and continued on his way. The woman rolling her eyes going back to what she was doing.

" _And his nose stuck in a book_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Keith_ "

Keith continued on to the fountain, where a woman was washing her laundry. At the same time, a flock of sheep was passing by.

" _Oh, isn't this amazing?_

 _It's my favorite part because...you'll see_ "

Two sheep from the flock hopped up beside him, curious as to what the boy was doing. The woman doing her laundry sighed and left, annoyed at the sheep that were surrounding the fountain.

" _Here's where she meets Prince Charming_ "

Keith pointed at the picture in the book, a woman dressed in a beautiful dress, meeting a boy. The prince in disguise. One of the sheep took a bite out of the corner of the page and Keith pulled the book back with a soft glare.

" _But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three_ "

Keith continued on, the shepherd chasing after his sheep who had run away seeing the man approach.

" _Now, it's no wonder that he's called the "loner"_

 _Always avoiding conversation_ "

A woman rolled her eyes as Keith walked past, she pulled the wig she had been trying on off her head and pulled on a purple hat which matched her dress.

" _But behind that fair facade_

 _I'm afraid he's rather odd_

 _Very different from the rest of us_ "

The man who ran the wig shop also watched as Keith walked past. Handing the woman a mirror to look at her reflection.

" _He's nothing like the rest of us_

 _Yes, different from the rest of us is Keith_ "

A flock of geese flew by above. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and one of the geese fell down to the ground. A man dressed in a pair of black pants, a light blue indigo shirt, grey jacket, brown boots, and a brown coat tied with a black bow ran with a brown bag in his hands. He had tanned skin, yellow eyes, and dark blue hair. He pushed through the crowd hoping to catch the bird.

Though the bird ended up falling beside him on the ground instead of in the bag. The man chuckled nervously and tucked it into the bag. He ran back up to another man who was leaning against a wall.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Lotor! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" the man exclaimed. Lotor was a tall man with pale skin and white hair that was tied into a ponytail with a single strand of hair loose. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a grey blouse, dark magenta jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, brown boots, brown gloves, and a brown belt around his waist.

"I know!" Lotor said as he blew the steam off his gun and walked away.

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!" the man said as he followed Lotor, the bag of geese in his hand and a pack of fire in the other.

"It's true, Varkon, and I've got my sights set on that one!" Lotor said as he pointed to where Keith was helping a woman with a baby pick up her basket.

"The inventor's nephew?" Varkon asked in confusion. Lotor nodded and placed his gun down.

"He's the one! The lucky one I'm going to marry," Lotor said as he eyed the black haired boy up and down.

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful person in town."

"I know-"

"And that makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Lotor asked with a glare which made Varkon shrink back.

"Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean-"

" _Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_

 _I said he's gorgeous and I fell_

 _Here in town there's only he_

 _Who is beautiful as me_

 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Keith_ "

Without Lotor knowing, Keith had walked by and continued his way back home. Lotor turned back to where he last saw Keith but saw that he wasn't there. Varkon tapped his shoulder and pointed to where Keith was walking away, reading his book again.

" _Look, there he goes_

 _Isn't he dreamy?_ "

As Lotor walked by, three girls watched as he walked by. Their names were Nyma, Shay, and Florona. Nyma was a lightly tanned girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and purple eyes. She wore an off the shoulder blue dress with elbow length sleeves, a light blue apron, and black flats. She also wore a blue headband and gold earrings.

Shay was a tanned skin girl with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She wore an off the shoulder green dress with elbow length sleeves, a light green apron, and black flats. Like Nyma, she wore a green headband in her hair as well.

Florona was a pale girl with magenta hair and pink eyes. She wore a dark magenta off the shoulder dress with elbow length sleeves, a light magenta apron, and black flats. Like her friend, Florona also wore a dark magenta headband in her hair.

" _Mister Lotor_

 _Oh, he's so cute_

 _Be still, my heart_

 _I'm hardly breathing_

 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_ "

Lotor struggled to find Keith through the crowd in the streets. Once he found him, Lotor kept him eyes on him and pushed through the crowd.

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon!"

"Good day!"

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese!"

"Ten yards!"

"One pound."

"Excuse me!" Lotor said as he bumped into a woman crossing the street.

"I'll get the knife!"

"Please let me through!" Lotor said as he struggled to push through the crowd. Somehow still keeping an eye on Keith.

"This bread!"

"Those fish!"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken!"

" _There must be more than this altean life_ "

Keith struggled himself to push through the crowd but breathed a sigh of relief when he did.

" _Just watch, I'm going to make Keith my husband!_ "

The crowd turned to Keith who was continuing to read his book.

" _Look, there he goes_

 _A boy who's strange but special_

 _A most peculiar special boy_ "

Lotor opened the door to a house and closed it behind him, a plan forming to get past the crowd.

" _It's a pity and a sin_

 _He doesn't quite fit in_

 _'Cause he really is a funny boy_ "

Lotor crawled through a window and ended up on the roof of the house. His eyes quickly finding Keith exiting the crowd.

" _A special but a funny boy_

 _He really is a funny boy_ "

Lotor jumped onto another roof and climbed over the edge, landing back on the ground.

" _That Keith!_ "

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

Keith could feel eyes on him and turned around. The crowd quickly going back to their normal routines as if they weren't just watching him a minute ago.


	2. The Castle And A Beast

Keith rolled his eyes and went back to his reading. Lotor hopped over the stone fence in front of the house and stood in Keith's path.

"Hello, Keith," Lotor said and stepped behind him.

"Hello, Lotor," Keith said as he continued to walk by the man, though was stopped when Lotor grabbed his book out of his hands. "Lotor, can I have my book back?" Keith asked with a soft glare to the man.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" Lotor said as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"Well, some people use their imagination," Keith answered as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Keith, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things," Lotor said as he tossed the book away. The book landing in a mud puddle a few feet away. Keith went to grab the book but was stopped by Lotor in his path. "Like me!" Keith turned at the sound of sighing and saw Shay, Nyma, and Florona standing a few feet away. Their gazes locked on Lotor with dreamy eyes.

"The whole town's talking about it," Lotor commented as Keith plucked the book from the mud and stood up. "It's not right for men like us to read."

"Lotor, you are positively primeval," Keith said with a roll of his eyes. He pulled a white cloth out from his pant pocket and started to wipe away the mud off the book.

"Why thank you Keith," Lotor said brushing the comment away and wrapping an arm around Keith's waist. " Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?" Lotor said as he started to pull the other boy in the direction of the tavern, pulling his book out of his grip once more.

"Maybe some other time," Keith said as he went to reach for his book.

"What's wrong with him?" Florona asked as the pair walked by.

"He's crazy!" Nyma commented.

"He's gorgeous!" Shay added as she let out a sigh.

"Please, Lotor. I can't. I have to get home and help my uncle," Keith said as he pulled his book out of Lotor's grasp and backed out of his hold.

"Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Varkon commented as he walked up to Lotor's side. The pair laughing at his comment.

"Don't you talk about my uncle that way!" Keith snapped with a heated glare to the pair.

"Yeah, don't talk about his uncle that way!" Lotor snapped and conked Varkon on the top of his head.

"My uncle's not crazy! He's a genius!" Keith said as he placed his book into his basket and glared at the two. An explosion from the cottage directed the trio's attention behind them. Keith quickly ran back over the bride. Lotor and Varkon's laughter fading behind him.

* * *

Smoke was coming out of the basement of the cottage. Keith quickly opened the wooden doors of the basement and winced at the smoke. Keith coughed at the amount of smoke and headed down the stairs.

"Uncle Coran?" Keith called out as the smoke slowly started to clear.

"How on earth did that happen? Quiznak!" Coran yelled out as he stood himself back up as the some finally cleared up.

Coran was a man in his early thirties with lightly tanned skin, ginger hair that was tied into a ponytail, purple eyes, and a mustache. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, a blue jacket, and brown boots. Overtop he wore his work apron.

"Are you alright, Uncle?" Keith asked as Coran glared at the contraption before them.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" his uncle snapped and kicked the contraption.

"You always say that," Keith said with a smile on his face. He placed his basket down on the table a few feet away.

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this quiznaking contraption to work," Coran snapped as he glared at the contraption.

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow," Keith replied as Coran crossed his shoulder. "And become a world-famous inventor!" Keith added with a smile.

"You really believe that?" Coran asked to which Keith nodded.

"I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time," Coran said as he pulled out a wrench and slid back under the machine. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there," Keith pulled out the clencher and pulled his book out of his basket. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," Keith said with a small smile as he walked over with the clencher in hand. "Uncle, do you think I'm odd?" Keith asked as he stared a the book in his hand.

"My nephew? Odd?" Coran asked as he pulled himself out from under the machine, a pair of weird goggles over his eyes. "Where would you get an idea like that?" Coran pulled the clencher from Keith's hand and slid back under.

"Oh, I don't know," Keith said with a sigh as he sat on the wooden stool behind him and held the book close to his chest. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to besides Acxa."

"What about that Lotor? He's a handsome fellow!" Coran asked as he reached beside him for another tool.

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... he's just not for me!" Keith said with a sigh.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us," Coran said as he pulled himself out from under the machine, pulled his goggles off and cleaned his hands off with a cloth. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try," Coran pulled a lever beside him and the machine started to come to life.

A whistle went off and the pair covered their ears as it was very loud. Before they knew it, the machine started to chop the wooden log in front of it. The log then bounced off the spring beneath it and it flew over Keith and Coran and landed on top of the other wood logs.

"It works!" Keith exclaimed with a smile.

"It does?" Coran asked in surprise. "It does!" Coran exclaimed as logs one after another began to pile up on the others.

"You did it! You really did it!" Keith said as the machine continued to chop the wood up.

"Hitch up Red, my boy. I'm off to the fair!" Coran exclaimed. Keith headed out of the basement and over to the horse stable where Red was.

It hadn't taken long to saddle Red up and attach her to the trailer. With time and patience, both Keith and Coran had managed to pull the machine onto the trailer and cover it with a tarp and tied it down.

"Goodbye, Uncle! Good luck!" Keith called as Coran and Red set out.

"Goodbye, Keith, and take care while I'm gone!"

* * *

"We should be there by now," Coran said as he studied the map in front of him. Red glanced around nervously. They were lost, she was sure of it. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute," they approached a sign with arrows attached to it. The white ink on the signs had faded away through the years and was almost invisible now. Red went to go down one path but Coran pulled her to face a different direction.

"Let's go this way!" Coran said as he turned Red to face a different direction. Compared to the calm and nice path, this one was dark, foggy, and had plants overgrowing the path. Red shook her head and went to go down the nicer path but Coran pulled her to the other path. "Come on, Red! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!"

Red went down the path Coran wanted but kept her guard up. As they continued to go down the path, the fog seemed to grow thicker and the sky seemed to turn to night faster than usual. At the sound of a bush moving, Red refused to go any further and started to back up.

"This can't be right," Coran said as he studied the map, a wolf let out a howl which seemed to go unnoticed by Coran. "Where have you taken us, Red?" Coran asked as Red continued to back up. "We'd better turn around Red," Coran said as he started to hear to wolves howling. Red continued to back up but the back of the trailer hit a tree and a swarm of bats flew out of a hole in the trunk. Red panicked and took off. She failed to notice the cliff ahead, but Coran did and he pulled on the reins to stop her.

"Look out!" Coran called out as Red slowly came to an abrupt stop. "Back up! Back up! Back up! Good girl, good girl. That's good, that's-back up!" Coran yelled as Red slowly started to back up. "Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. Red!"

Red, however, had seen the glowing yellow eyes of the wolves. She panicked and reared up, Coran falling off. Red then took off and the wolves followed after her. Red continued to run, back to where she knew home would be.

"Red? Oh no!" Coran said as he saw Red was nowhere to be found. Upon hearing growling, Coran glanced up to a hill and saw silver grey wolves in the fog. Yellow glowing eyes watched him. Coran gulped and took off running, placing his hat back on his head.. "Quiznak!" he called out as the wolves began to chase after him.

Coran ran through thick bushes and tree branches, the wolves chasing after him. He stumbled down a hill and landed on his face. He glanced up and saw in front of him was a tall gate. Growling made him turn and the wolves were at the top of the small hill he had fallen off of. Coran jumped to his feet and ran to the gate. He tried to force it open but found that it was locked.

"Help! Is someone there?" Coran called out desperately. Without warning, the gate opened and Coran fell to the ground. The wolves still running for him. Coran quickly slammed his foot against the gate and slammed it shut. The wolves barking and growling at him as they were locked away from their prey.

Coran stood up, hat long forgotten, and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw a castle before him. As it began to rain, Coran quickly ran across the large stone bridge and towards the front door.

Reaching the front door, Coran knocked and the door slid open. Coran walked in and closed the door behind him, shivering from the cold wind and rain.

"Hello? Hello?" Coran called out but there was no answer, only the echo of his voice.

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods," a voice commented from the darkness.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away," another voice called out as if answering the other.

"Is someone there?" Coran asked as he searched for who was talking. He failed to notice the purple and white clock on the table beside a blue candelabra with white candles.

"Not a word, Lance. Not one word!" the clock whispered to the other beside him who gave him a small smile.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night," Coran called out. Lance turned to the clock with a pout.

"Oh Kolivan, have a heart," Lance said as he placed one arm on the clocks shoulder. Kolivan shook his head and covered Lance's mouth with his hand.

"Shush shush shhhhh!" Lance rolled his eyes and started to heat up Kolivan's metal arm. "Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" with Kolivan distracted, Lance proceeded to speak to Clean.

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here," Coran glanced around and picked Lance up, hoping the light would show who was talking.

"Who said that?" Lance smiled and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Over here!" Coran turned but saw no one there. Lance tapped Coran's head and the inventor glanced up to the candlestick.

"Hello," Lance said with a smile. Coran jumped back and dropped Lance in the process, the flames on the candles going out.

"Incredible!" Coran commented as Lance picked himself up and lit the candles back up. Kolivan jumped down and glared at Lance.

"Well, now you've done it, Lance. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh!" Kolivan cried out as Coran picked him up and studied him.

"How is this accomplished?" Coran asked in curiosity.

"Put me down! At once!" Kolivan snapped but once Coran started to tickle his feet, he began to laugh. Lance laughed as Coran turned the dial at the back of Kolivan's head. The inventor not realizing it was causing Kolvian some pain. Coran sneezed and caused some dust to appear on the front of Kolivan's face. The clock sighed and used his arms to wipe it away.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come, warm yourself by the fire," Lance said as he led Coran to a room where the fireplace was lit.

"Thank you," Coran said as he placed Kolivan down and followed after the candlestick.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Kolivan asked as he pulled on Coran's purple cloak to stop him. "I demand that you stop...right...there!" Coran sat down in the large purple chair and Kolivan watched with wide eyes. "Oh no, not the master's chair!" From behind, barking was heard. A black and grey footrest ran by.

"I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" Kolivan added as he covered his face with his hands. The footrest ran up to Coran and jumped up on the arm of the chair.

"Well, hello there, boy," Coran commented as he pat the footrests head.

"Actually, Black is a girl sir," Lance said as Black slid herself under Coran's feet, perching his feet up.

"What service!" Coran commented as a coat rack pulled his wet cloak off and wrapped him in a light blue blanket.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and-" before he could finish, Kolivan was run over by a cart with a white teapot with range detail on top.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time," the teapot asked as it poured tea into a white cup with ginger detail on it, beside it was another cup with the same colours.

"Hunk's tea is the best, it will help you get warm for sure," Lance said with a smile.

"No! No tea, no tea!" Kolivan snapped as he stood himself back up.

"Ha ha! His mustache tickles," the teacup said with a laugh. The other teacup sighed and rolled their eyes.

"You had to give it away didn't you Matt?"

"Sorry Pidge, couldn't help it."

"Oh! Hello!" Coran said as he sent the teacups a smile.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open a strong gust of wind blew in. Lance's candle flames flickered but did not go out. The fire in the fireplace, however, did go out. Hunk began to shake and Matt and Pidge took refuge behind him.

"Uh oh!" Matt commented as he knew who had caused the doors to slam open.

Coran began to shake as he heard growling. Growling that was louder and fiercer than the wolves he had been running from. A large creature began to crawl in on all fours. He had black fur with white fur around his eyes and in his ears. He was dressed in a pair of black pants that were ripped below the knees and a black cape on. He had huge paws with just as huge claws. The creature also had grey eyes that glanced around the den.

"There's a stranger here," the creature growled out and turned to Lance with a glare. He had seen Lance lead the strange into the den earlier.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet-" before Lance could finish, the creature gave out a loud growl which made Lance's flames go out.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Kolivan's sentence was drowned out by the creature growling once more, causing the clock to flinch back.

Coran shivered as he heard the loud growls. He turned to the left but saw nothing there. When he turned to the right, he was met with the creature's face and sharp white teeth. Coran jumped back as he studied the creature. It was a beast!

"Who are you! What are you doing here?" the beast asked as he forced the shaking inventor out of the chair.

"I was lost in the woods and-"

"You are not welcome here!" the beast roared out backing the man up.

"I'm sorry," Coran commented with his arms raised in surrender. Though his eyes never left the beast before him.

"What are you staring at?" the beast asked noticing the man's gaze never left him. He began to raise himself onto his legs, the beast now towering over the man.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" Coran exclaimed as he avoided the beasts' grey-eyed glare.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?" the beast asked in anger. Coran went to run out of the room but the beast followed and blocked his path to the doorway.

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay," Coran exclaimed as the beast began to advance towards him again.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" the beast growled out as he picked Coran up by his jacket collar and carried him out of the room. The door slamming shut behind them as they exited the room. This left Lance, Kolivan, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt in utter darkness.

"This is my fault," Lance said with a guilty frown. He lit his candles once more which lit the room up.

"No one blames you Lance," Hunk said giving his friend a smile.

"I just hope the master isn't too cruel with him," Lance said with a guilty sigh.


	3. Take Me, Not Him

From the bushes outside of the cottage, Lotor and Varkon stared up at the cottage. Lotor was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white blouse, a dark magenta coat with silver detail on the edge of the sleeves, and brown boots with silver detail.

"Heh! Oh boy! Keith's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Lotor?" Varkon asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep. This is his lucky day!" Lotor replied letting go of a branch which hit Varkon in the mouth. Lotor turned around and walked back to where tables had been set up, a wedding cake set on one of them. The townspeople crowded around the tables.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the lucky guy!" Lotor said with a smile and a finger pointed towards the cottage. The townspeople erupted into laughter. Nyma, Shay, and Florona huddled together, tears in their eyes.

"Now, you Varkon. When Keith and I come out that door-"

"Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band," Varkon exclaimed as he turned to the band. Lotor sighed and slapped the man upside his head as the band started to play "Here Comes The Bride".

"Not yet!"

"Sorry!" Varkon replied, rubbing his head where Lotor had slapped him.

* * *

Keith sat in a chair, his legs over the arm of the chair. In his hands, was his book. He was interrupted when a knock on the door echoed throughout the cottage. Keith set his book on the table, open to the page he was reading, and headed to the front door.

Using the viewing device Coran had made, Keith saw it was Lotor at the door. Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. With a sigh, Keith opened the door and Lotor walked in.

"Lotor, what a pleasant...surprise," Keith said backing up as Lotor continued his way inside, closing the door behind him.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises," Lotor said with a smile. "You know, Keith, there's not anyone in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes," Lotor continued to walk towards Keith until the two reached the table where Keith's book sat. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Lotor?" Keith asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Plenty. Here, picture this," Lotor said as he sat down in the chair Keith had occupied earlier and placed his muddy boots on the open book on the table. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little husband massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs," Keith cringed at the thought of someone actually doing that for Lotor. "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Keith asked as Lotor stood up and lifted his feet from the table. Keith wiped off the mud as best he could before he placed a marker in the book and closed it.

"No Keith, strapping boys, like me!" Lotor said with a smile.

"Imagine that," Keith replied as he walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book in an empty slot.

"And do you know who that husband will be?" Lotor asked as he walked up to beside Keith.

"Let me think," Keith said with a roll of his eyes. The first names that popped into his head were Nyma, Shay, and Florona.

"You, Keith," Lotor said, Keith's eyes widened and he stepped away from Lotor. Using the rocking chair as a small shield between him and Lotor, Keith stared back at Lotor.

"Lotor, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say," Keith backed up until his back hit the front door.

"Say you'll marry me," Lotor said placing his hands on either side of Keith.

"I'm very sorry, Lotor," Keith started to say as Lotor started to lean in to kiss him. Keith's hand blindly found the doorknob and twisted it, the door opening. "I just don't deserve you," Keith said as Lotor fell through the doorway and into a shallow mud pond.

The band started to play and Keith shut the door behind him. Varkon turned from where he was directing the band and saw Lotor's legs sticking out of the mud pond. He quickly silenced the band and turned to Lotor as the man was pulling himself out of the pond.

"So, how'd it go?" Varkon asked with a small smile. Lotor growled and stood up, grabbing the man by the front of his jacket and lifting him slightly off the ground.

"I'll have Keith for my husband, make no mistake about that!" Lotor snapped as he dropped Varkon into the mud pond and walked out.

"Touchy," Varkon mumbled under his breath and stepped out of the pond.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Keith asked, the chickens on the stone ledge turned to him and seemed to nod. Keith stepped out of the house and grabbed the wooden pail on the ledge. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him," Keith said with a roll of his eyes as he headed to the pens.

"Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless…" Keith trailed off as he opened the door to the pens.

" _Mister LoCascio_ **(1)**

 _Can't you just see it_ "

Keith placed the wooden pail down and grabbed a cloth, flinging it around as if he was cleaning. The animals watching in amusement.

" _Mister LoCascio_

 _His little spouse_ "

Keith growled and tossed the cloth away, kicking the barrel the pails were one. The animals jumped back as the pails crashed to the ground.

" _No sir, not me_

 _I guarantee it_

 _I want so much more than this altean life_ "

Keith exited the pens, closing the door behind him, and running from the cottage to the field that sat behind the cottage. Below was a deep valley with a shining ravine running through it.

" _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

 _I want it more than I can tell_ "

Keith slowly lowered to the ground and lay with the white dandelions. The flowers bending with the soft breeze that blew by.

" _And for once it might be grand_

 _To have someone understand_ "

Keith plucked one of the dandelions and gently played with the seed head, before letting the wind carry the seeds away to grow somewhere else.

" _I want so much more than they've got planned_ "

The sound of hooves made Keith glance up, just as Red was running into the field. Keith stood up and Red ran up to him.

"Red! What are you doing here?" Keith asked in confusion as he calmed Red down. The horse was visibly shaken. "Where's Uncle Coran? Where is he, Red? What happened?" Red just stared at Keith, unable to say anything because she was a horse. "We have to find him, you have to take me to him!" Keith exclaimed as he untied Red from the trailer and ran inside to grab his dark red cloak.

* * *

Red brought Keith down the road where she had last seen Coran. The road led down to the large castle gate. Keith looked up with wide eyes at the huge castle before him.

"What is this place?" Keith whispered to himself. Something seemed to have scared Red because the next thing Keith knew she was backing up from the gate. "Red, please, steady," Keith said as he climbed off and gently ran his fingers through her white hair.

Red snorted and her eyes fixed on something on the ground. Keith turned and his eyes widened seeing his uncle's' hat on the ground. He opened the gate and bent down to grab the hat. "Uncle Coran," Keith glanced up and led Red through the gate. He tied her to a pole outside and headed up to the main door.

* * *

Inside the castle, Kolivan and Lance were standing on a table. Though, Kolivan was scolding Lance at the moment.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch," Lance winced at each of his mistakes, he knew Kolivan was right.

"I was trying to be hospitable," Lance protested with a sigh.

* * *

The door creaked open as Keith walked in, the air inside the castle was chilly so he pulled his hood up and closed the door behind him.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Keith called up as he continued to walk in, eventually reaching a grand staircase. However, no one answered. "Uncle Coran?" Keith called up as he started to climb the stairs. "Uncle Coran are you here?"

* * *

"Hunk!" Matt called as him and Pidge approached the teapot. Hunk turned from where he was just climbed out of the tub and had dried off.

"What is it Matt?" Hunk asked in confusion.

"There's a boy in the castle!" Matt exclaimed. Hunk sighed and shook his head.

"Matt aren't you a little old for making up stories?" Hunk asked with a soft glare. "Remember what happened last time?"

"No, I saw him!" Matt protested as Pidge hopped into the tub.

"Matt just get in the tub," Pidge snapped with a roll of her eyes. Matt sighed but hopped into the hot tub with his sister to be cleaned.

"A boy!" Romelle exclaimed as she approached the trio. Romelle was a feather duster with a light brown handle and blonde feathers. "I saw a boy in the castle!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"See, I told ya!" Matt exclaimed, which made Pidge and Hunk sigh and roll their eyes.

* * *

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" as Kolivan was listing off names to call Lance, the candlestick was rolling his eyes and mocking the clock.

"Uncle Coran?" Keith's voice called out. Lance and Kolivan stopped and turned to see Keith walk past the doorway.

"Did you see that?" Lance asked as he turned to Kolivan before he jumped off the table and popped his head around the corner, Kolivan following behind him. "It's a boy!" Lance exclaimed as Keith continue to walk down the hallway.

"I know it's a boy Lance," Kolivan said with a roll of his eyes. "I do know what a boy looks like."

"Don't you see? He's the one. The one we have been waiting for. He has come to break the spell!" Lance exclaimed as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Kolivan exclaimed as Lance started to chase after Keith. Kolivan sighed before following after the candlestick.

"Uncle?" Keith called out as he glanced around the castle. Lance and Kolivan following slowly behind him.

"This way," Kolivan whispered as he opened a door and Lance followed him inside. Keith turned at the sound of a squeaky door opening and saw a door behind him open.

"Uncle?" Keith asked as he headed towards the door. Kolivan hid behind the door and Lance had run up the stairs. "Hello? Is someone here?" Keith asked as he saw the faint glow of a candle. "Wait! I'm looking for my uncle!" Keith called out as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Lance what you started this time?" Kolivan asked as he watched Keith disappear up the stairs.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone," Keith said as he reached the top of the stairs. "Is there anyone here?" Keith asked, his voice echoing through the top chamber. Keith, however, was unaware that Lance was behind him on a ledge watching.

"Keith?" a familiar voice called out from one of the cell doors that occupied the chamber.

"Uncle Coran!" Keith exclaimed as he rushed up to the cell door and knelt down grabbing a torch in his hand.

"How did you find me?" Coran asked as he stuck a hand through the bars and grabbed onto Keith's free hand.

"Oh, your hands are like ice," Keith said as Coran started coughing. "We have to get you out of there," Keith said as he started looking for a way to unlock the door.

"Keith, I want you to leave this place," Coran said as he squeezed Keith's hand.

"Who's done this to you?" Keith asked, his eyes searching for answers from his uncle.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" Coran exclaimed as he glanced around.

"I won't leave you!" Keith said as he shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" an angry voice called out as something grabbed Keith's shoulder and turned him away from the cell. The torch was tossed out of his hand and the flame went out as it landed in a puddle of water.

"Run, Keith!" Coran exclaimed from his cell.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Keith asked as he glanced around, trying to see through the darkness of the chamber.

"The master of this castle," the voice explained as it moved within the darkness. Keith's eyes barely making out a very tall figure.

"I've come for my uncle. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Keith asked as he gestured to his uncle who had once again started coughing.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," the voice yelled out with anger.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!" Keith begged as he held onto his uncle's cold hand.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," the voice said as he started to walk away.

"There must be some way I can…" Keith froze as a thought came into his mind. "...wait!" Keith exclaimed making the figure freeze in his steps. "Take me, instead!" Keith said which made the figure scoff.

"You!" the figure growled with a laugh. "You would take his place?" the figure asked in surprise, he hadn't expected Keith to trade himself for his uncle.

"Keith, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Coran exclaimed, but his protests fell onto deaf ears.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Keith asked as he stared at the figure before him, still not able to see him properly.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," the figure said as he agreed to Keith's terms.

"Come into the light," Keith said as he had enough of talking to the shadows. If he was to stay here, he would need to know who he would be staying with.

The figure sighed but did as Keith asked. Slowly he started to step into the light. Feet first, and then his upper body and head followed. Keith's eyes widened as he saw the beast before him. Never before had he seen something or someone that had struck so much fear in him.

"No, Keith. I won't let you do this!" Coran exclaimed as he held onto Keith's arm. Keith pulled out of his uncle's hold and walked up to the beast who studied him with curiosity.

"You have my word," Keith said with tears in his eyes.

"Done!" the beast answered and walked up to the cell. He unlocked the door as Keith fell to the ground on his knees. Coran ran up and wrapped his nephew into his arms.

"No, Keith. Listen to me," Coran said as Keith looked up at his uncle. "I promised your parents I would protect you," the beast walked up and grabbed the back of Coran's cloak. "I won't-" before he could finish, the beast started to drag the man out of the chamber.

"Wait!" Keith said softly as his uncle was dragged out.

"Keith!" Coran called out.

"Wait!" Keith exclaimed as his uncle was dragged out of view.

* * *

"No, please spare my nephew!" Coran begged as the beast dragged him outside the castle and towards where a carriage with legs was waiting.

"He's no longer your concern," the beast said as he opened the carriage and tossed Coran in. "Take him to the village," the beast said as he turned and walked back into the castle.

The carriage stood up on its legs and started to walk towards the direction of the village.

* * *

Keith watched from the tower as his uncle was carried away to the village. His sighed and leaned against the wall, watching as his uncle was carried away.

The beast **(2)** walked up the stairs but was stopped by Lance.

"Master?" Lance asked softly.

"What!" the beast growled and glared at the candlestick.

"Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room," the beast growled and Lance's flames flickered before the beast walked up the remaining steps. "Then again, maybe not."

Keith turned from where he was and glared up at the beast. Tears in his eyes and falling down his pale cheeks.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," Keith said with a shaky voice. "I'll never see him again and he's my only family left." At this point, the beast started to feel bad for the crying teen who had slipped onto the ground. "I didn't get to say good-bye."

"I'll show you to your room," the beast said as he started to head out of the cell. Keith glanced up in surprise.

"My room?" he asked softly. "But I thought-"

"You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" the beast asked angrily as he gestured to the cell.

"No," Keith said as he shook his head softly and wiped his cheeks.

"Then follow me."

* * *

Keith stood up and followed the beast out of the tower and through the halls. The beast turned around and saw a single tear fall out of Keith's left eyes. Lance sighed and turned to his master.

"Say something to him," Lance whispered softly.

"Hmm?" the beast turned to Lance who motioned for him to say something. "Oh," he turned back to Keith who had continued to follow the beast as instructed. "I...um...hope you like it here," he said before turning back to Lance who motioned for him to keep going.

"What's your name?" Keith asked softly. The beast's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Keith to ask such a question.

"Takashi Shirogane," the beast answered. "But most call me Shiro," Keith nodded softly and bent his head back down. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Keith asked before Shiro turned and snapped at him, causing him to jump back a little bit.

"It's forbidden!" Keith nodded and Shiro continued to walk, Keith following behind.

* * *

Shiro opened a door and held it open for Keith to walk in. The room was dark, as it was night, so Keith couldn't really see much. All he could see was the bed before him.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you," Shiro said softly as to not scare the teen, any more than he already had.

"Dinner-invite her to dinner," Lance whispered into his ear.

"You...will join me for dinner," Shiro said with an angry tone. Keith froze where he was at the angry tone. "That's not a request!"

The door slammed behind Keith who jumped in surprise. At the sound of the door locking, Keith felt his world close in. Keith took a shaky breath and collapsed beside the bed. Tears forming in his eyes once more.

* * *

Authors Note:

(1) Anyone notice that the name I used for the Bell(Reprise), is Lotor's voice actors last name?

(2) I know I kept repeating "the beast" or "the figure" but I wanted Shiro to introduce his own name to Keith, instead of just switching it to Shiro without any explanation.


	4. Lotor's Cheer up and Dinner Is Served

In the tavern in the town, a crowd had entered the tavern, hoping to avoid the chilly cold air. Lotor sat in a chair in front of the large fireplace, a pout on his face.

"Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man," Lotor growled out as Varkon walked up with a tray in his hands, two cups of nunvill on the tray. "No one says 'no' to Lotor!"

"Darn right!" Varkon said as he stood beside the chair Lotor was currently occupying.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated," Lotor grabbed the two cups of nunvill Varkon had and tossed them into the fire in anger. "Why, it's more than I can bear."

"More nunvill?" Varkon asked as he tossed the tray away.

"Nothing helps. I'm disgraced," Lotor said as he turned his chair away from the other male and sighed.

"Who, you? Never," Varkon said as he ran in front of Lotor and sliced his arms through the air. Lotor only rolled his eyes and turned his chair away once more. "Lotor, you've got to pull yourself together," Varkon said as he ran in front of Lotor once more, only for the man to turn his head away.

" _Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Lotor_

 _Looking so down in the dumps_ "

Lotor rolled his eyes and pushed the other male away. Varkon landed on a table where a group of men were drinking. Varkon sat up and looked towards Lotor.

" _Every guy here'd love to be you, Lotor_

 _Even when taking your lumps_ "

The group of men cheered and raised their cups to the depressed man slumped in the chair. Lotor only rolled his eyes and turned his chair back to the fireplace.

" _There's no man in town as admired as you_

 _You're everyone's favorite guy_ "

Varkon slipped his hand behind Lotor head and patted the male's head before squishing his cheeks.

" _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

 _And it's not very hard to see why_ "

Varkon turned Lotor's chair back to face the crowd as Shay, Nyma, and Florona walked up and sat beside the man's chair. Their eyes locked onto Lotor who just closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

" _No one's slick as Lotor_

 _No one's quick as Lotor_

 _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Lotor_ "

Varkon sneaked up behind a man and unhooked his belt from his pants. The mans' wife burst out laughing when his pants fell to the ground. Varkon then hopped up to Lotor and tied the belt around his neck.

" _For there's no man in town half as manly_ "

Lotor sighed and brought out a knife to cut the belt away. Once he did, he tossed it into the fire.

" _Perfect, a pure paragon_ "

Varkon slipped away from Lotor and gestured to the painting above the fireplace that was a picture of Lotor hunting.

" _Perfect, a pure paragon_

 _You can ask any Josh, Steven, or Jeremy_

 _And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on_ "

At this point, the group of men that were sitting at the table started to join in singing.

" _No one's been like Lotor_

 _A kingpin like Lotor_ "

The crowd had begun to dance around in tune to the song.

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Lotor_ "

Varkon walked up and tickled the bottom of Lotor's chin.

" _As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_ ," Lotor sang as he slowly started to go with the crowd.

" _My, what a guy, that Lotor_

The group toasted their cups and turned to the others in the tavern who had begun to become interested in what was happening.

" _Give five "hurrahs!"_

 _Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

 _Lotor is the best_

 _And the rest is all drips_

 _No one fights like Lotor_

 _Douses lights like Lotor_

 _In a wrestling match nobody bites like Lotor_ "

Varkon smiled as he saw Lotor was already in a better mood than he had been before.

" _For there's no one as burly and brawny_ "

Nyma, Shay, and Florona watched with smiles as they sat on a wooden bench.

" _As you see, I've got biceps to spare_ "

The trio of girls fawned as Lotor flexed in front of them.

" _Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_ ," Varkon added from behind the trio of girls.

"That's right," Lotor said with a smile. " _And every last inch of my heads covered with hair_ ," Lotor added as he flicked his ponytail with a wink of his eyes.

" _No one hits like Lotor_

 _Matches wits like Lotor_ "

Lotor had engaged himself in a game of chess with an elderly man. When the man won, Lotor tossed the board away, pieces flying everywhere.

" _In a spitting match, nobody spits like Lotor_ "

The group watched as Varkon grabbed a pot and ran over to the bar and stood on top of the counter.

" _I'm especially good at expectorating_ "

Lotor then spit and the tavern watched as his spit landed on the pot Varkon was holding.

" _Ten points for Lotor!_ "

A group of men held up judge card which read the number ten.

" _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_

 _Every morning to help me get large_ "

Lotor juggled a bowl of eggs in the air and swallowed the eggs whole.

" _And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_

 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge_ "

Varkon tried to juggle eggs as well but ended up failing. The eggs ended up landing on a group of drinkers heads, and they weren't too happy about eggs being broken on their heads.

" _No one shoots like Lotor_

 _Makes those beauts like Lotor_ "

Lotor grabbed his hunting gun and shot four shots into the barrel of nunvill on the counter. The men grabbed their cups and refilled with the nunvill.

" _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Lotor_ "

The group watched as Lotor walked back to the fireplace.

" _I use antlers in all of my decorating_ "

The group looked up as the wall was decorated with the many antlers of animals that Lotor had hunted over the years.

" _My, what a guy_

 _Lotor!_ "

"Help! Someone help me!" Coran yelled as he entered the tavern. The room falling silent in surprise.

"Coran?" the bartender asked in surprise.

"Please! Please, I need your help!" Coran exclaimed as he ran up to the bartender. "He's got him. He's got him locked in the dungeon."

"Who?" Varkon asked in confusion.

"Keith. We must go. Not a minute to lose!" Coran said frantically.

"Whoa! Slow down, Coran. Who's got Keith locked in a dungeon?" Lotor asked as he decided to step in.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Coran exclaimed as he ran up to Lotor. The crowd was silent for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Is it a big beast?" someone asked with a mocking smile.

"Huge!" Coran answered.

"With a long, ugly snout?" someone else asked, using a cup to enlarge their mouth.

"Hideously ugly!" Coran said as he backed up a few feet.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" another asked from behind Coran.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Coran asked as he turned to Lotor.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out," Lotor said as he snapped his fingers and watched as his men dragged Coran to the door and kicked him out.

"Crazy old Coran," one of Lotor's men said as they walked back inside.

"He's always good for a laugh!" another said with a chuckle.

"Crazy old Coran, hmm? Crazy old Coran," Lotor could feel a plan forming in his mind. Lotor turned to Varkon with a smile. " _Varkon, I'm afraid I've been thinking_."

" _A dangerous pastime_ -"

" _I know_ ," Lotor sang with a sigh.

"Go on," Varkon added as he walked up beside Lotor.

" _But that wacky old coot is Keith's uncle_

 _And his sanity's only so-so_ "

Varkon nodded, not really seeing where Lotor was going with this.

" _Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

 _Since I looked at that loony old man_

 _See, I promised myself I'd be married to Keith_

 _And right now I'm evolving a plan_ "

The tavern turned to face the pair as Lotor stood up out of his chair. The pair started to whisper to one another, the crowd leaned in to hear but was only able to hear small pieces.

"If I..."

"Yes?"

"Then I..."

"No, would he?"

"...GUESS!"

"Now I get it!" Varkon exclaimed with a smile.

"Let's go!" the pair exclaimed as they started to dance around the tavern, smiles on their faces.

" _No one plots like Lotor_ "

The tavern smiled as the pair danced around, wondering what exactly their plan was.

" _Takes cheap shots like Lotor_ "

Lotor spun past a group of men who watched in confused smiles as he did so.

" _Likes to persecute harmless crackpots like Lotor_ "

The crowd got the hint and joined in once more in song.

" _For his marriage we soon will be celebrating_

 _My, what a guy_

 _Lotor!_ "

* * *

Keith had just started to calm down when a knock at the door came.

"Who is it?" Keith asked softly as he wiped his tears away.

"It's Hunk," a voice called out as the door was unlocked and opened. "I thought you might like a spot of tea," Keith glanced down as a teapot and two teacups bounced in.

"But you...ah...but...I-" Keith backed up in surprise and ended up bumping into the wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful!" the wardrobe said with a small smile.

"This is impossible," Keith said as he backed away from the wardrobe and sat in the bed.

"I know it is, but here we are!" the wardrobe said with a smile. "I'm Allura by the way."

"Told ya he was handsome didn't I?" Matt said as Hunk poured tea into him and sugar and cream were also poured in.

"All right, Matt. That'll do," Pidge said as Matt bounced over to Keith who had slipped onto the ground.

"Thank you," Keith said with a small smile as he picked Matt up and was about to take a sip when Matt's voice stopped him.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Matt called out as he took a deep breath and started blowing bubbles in the tea.

"Matt!" Pidge and Hunk scolded making the other stop.

"Oops," Matt said with a small smile. "Sorry."

"That was a very brave thing you did, you know," Pidge said from beside Hunk.

"We all think so," Allura added with a soft smile.

"But I've lost my uncle, my dreams, everything," Keith said with a sad sigh.

"Cheer up, there. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see," Hunk said with a kind smile. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table."

"Bye now," Matt said as he followed Hunk and Pidge out of the room, leaving Keith with Allura.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Allura asked as Keith stood up and took off his cloak. "Let's see what I've got in my drawers."

"Right, dinner," Keith mumbled with a sigh. He had forgotten that Shiro had "invited" him to dinner that evening. Allura opened her doors and looked through before pulling out a black suit.

"Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!" Allura "held" it out and Keith shook his head softly.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," Keith said as he hung the suit back up and closed the door.

"Oh, but you must!" Allura said with wide eyes, knowing how Shiro would react to Keith not going. The pair turned as Kolivan walked in. "Kolivan!" Allura exclaimed, not expecting the clock this early.

"Dinner...is served."


	5. Dinner And A Show

Shiro growled lowly as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The dining table had been decorated with many dishes for dinner. Lance and Hunk were standing on top of the mantle, watching Shiro pace on all fours.

"What's taking so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?!" Lance and Hunk jumped back in surprise at the outburst.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day," Hunk said as Shiro resumed his pacing.

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?" Lance asked, to which Shiro stopped pacing.

"Of course I have," Shiro snapped at the candlestick. "I'm not a fool," Shiro said softly.

"Good," Lance said as Shiro returned to pacing once again. "You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by Midnight."

"It's just not that easy, Lance. These things take time," Hunk explained with a soft smile. Though he understood where Lance was coming from. He to, was eager to become human again.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," Lance protested with a frown.

"It's no use. He's so handsome, and I'm so...well, look at me!" Shiro said as he turned to the pair on the mantle and gestured at himself.

"Oh, you must help him to see past all that," Hunk said with a gentle smile.

"I don't know how," Shiro answered as he slumped in front of the fireplace.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable," Hunk said as he jumped off the mantle and hopped up to the table. Shiro turned and watched the teapot in curiosity. "Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman," realizing the teapot was not kidding around, Shiro straightened himself and made his face all serious.

"Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile," Lance said as he shot Shiro a smile to show what he meant. "Come on, show me the smile," Shiro smiled as he did, all his sharp fangs were present.

"But don't frighten the poor guy," Hunk said with a soft smile.

"Impress him with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle."

"Shower him with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all…"

"You must control your temper!" as the pair spoke in unison, the group turned at the door slowly opening.

"Here he is!" Lance said as an expectant smile grew on Shiro's face.

"Uh, good evening," Kolivan said as he entered the room. A little confused on why his master was smiling like he was.

"Well, where is he?" Shiro growled out, smiling fading from his face. Kolivan suddenly remembered why he had headed down to the dining room in the first place.

"Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... he's not coming."

"WHAT!" Shiro yelled out angrily and stormed out of the dining room. He headed straight for the room where Keith was staying. Behind him followed Lance, Hunk, and Kolivan.

"Your grace! Your Eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Kolivan yelled out as the trio raced after their angry master.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Shiro yelled as he banged on the door, though he had enough sense in him to not enter without being allowed to.

"I'm not hungry," Keith answered from behind the door, his voice slightly muffled.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" Shiro snapped but was stopped by Lance.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the guy's affections."

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman, you're father didn't make you take etiquette lessons with me for nothing you know," Kolivan said with a soft sigh.

"But he is being so...difficult!" Shiro said as he glared at the door.

"Gently, gently," Hunk said trying to calm his master down.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Shiro asked in a dejected tone.

"No!" Keith snapped back. Shiro turned to the trio with a very frustrated look on his face.

"Remember your etiquette lessons," Kolivan reminded with a serious look on his face.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner," Shiro gritted out through his teeth as he bowed before the door.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please'," Kolivan said as he avoided eye contact with Shiro.

"...please," Shiro said once again in a dejected tone of voice.

"No, thank you," Keith said firmly with an angry tone of voice.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Shiro yelled with a glare.

"Yes I can!" Keith said back, as if challenging Shiro to do something about the situation.

"Fine! Then go ahead and Starve!" Shiro yelled, he then turned to the trio. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" Shiro snapped and ran down the hall and slammed a door shut behind him.

"Well that didn't go very well at all, did it?" Hunk asked with a shake of his "head".

"Lance, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change," Kolivan said, going into his serious mode.

"You can count on me Captain," Lance said as he stood in front of the door and started pacing back and forth.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," Kolivan said as he started to walk away.

"I'll come help," Hunk said as he followed after the clock.

* * *

"I ask nicely, but he refuses," Shiro said as he entered his "lair" and tossed a chair out of his way. "What a...what does she want me to do-beg?" Shiro asked as he passed a table. On top of the table was a silver mirror that was face down. "Show me the boy," Shiro growled out. The mirror shined bright before glowing green. On the mirror was Keith, who was sitting on his bed with Allura beside him.

 _"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him," Allura said with a kind smile. "Why don't you give him a chance?"_

 _"I don't want to get to know him," Keith snapped, still slightly disturbed by the argument he and Shiro just had. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!_ "

"I'm just fooling myself," Shiro said as he gently set the mirror down on the table. "He'll never see me as anything...but a monster," Shiro said as he turned away from the rose that taunted him every day. The rose was a simple red rose with a green stem, that floated in a glass covering. Four petals had already fallen. As Shiro turned, a new petal fell off the rose.

"It's hopeless."

* * *

An hour or two later, the door to Keith's room slowly creaked open. Keith peaked his head out and glanced around for any sign of Shiro. Upon seeing no sign of the beast, Keith stepped out of his room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, no!" a female voice called out from behind a curtain. Keith, however, was on a mission to find something to eat and walked past.

"Oh come on Romelle," Lance whined as the pair emerged from behind the curtain.

"No Lance I've been burnt by you before," Romelle said with a shake of her head. "I don't intend to be burned again."

Lance sighed and watched as Romelle quickly left to finish her dusting for the evening. Lance turned to go back to guard duty when he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and gasped seeing Keith heading down the hall to the main staircase.

"He has emerged!" Lance exclaimed and quickly started to follow after Keith. "Kolivan's going to have my head for this one."

* * *

"Come on Matt, into the cupboard with your sister," Colleen said as Matt hopped into the cupboard and yawned. Colleen was a white sugar bowl with orange detailing, as well as Matt and Pidge's mother.

"But I'm not sleepy," Matt protested quietly, seeing as Pidge was already asleep.

"Yes you are," Colleen said as she hopped into the cupboard beside Matt and Hunk closed the cupboard as Matt finally fell asleep.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what?" Hunk turned as the stove, known as Chef Sal began complaining. "A culinary masterpiece, gone to waste."

"Oh, stop your grousing," Hunk said with a roll of his eyes. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn," Kolivan said from the ground as he tossed the damp towel he was drying his hands off with into the cupboard and the door slammed shut. "After all, the master did say 'please' didn't he?"

Unknown to Hunk and Kolivan, Keith entered the kitchen. Sal turned his head and was confused about who the boy was, before realization hit him.

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-" Hunk was interrupted by Sal purposely clearing his throat and their attention was turned to the doorway.

"Splendid to see you out and about finally," Kolivan said as Keith came closer. Lance following after. "I am Kolivan, head of the household," Lance ran up beside Kolivan and stood by his side. "This is Lance," Kolivan said giving Lance a dirty look.

"Anything we can do for you?" Hunk asked from on top of the counter.

"I am a little hungry," Keith said with a sheepish smile.

"You are? Hear that? He's hungry," Hunk said as he bounced over to the other pieces of the tea set. "Stoke the fire," upon command, Sal turned on his burners and a fire rose up, heating up the food. "Break out the silver," the silver drawer opened and out popped a bunch of silverware. "Wake the china."

"Remember what the master said," Kolivan gritted out to Hunk who rolled his eyes and opened the cupboard, waking up the china inside up. Including, Matt, Pidge, and Colleen.

"Oh shush. I'm not going to let the poor guy go hungry," Hunk said with a soft glare towards Kolivan.

"Oh, all right," Kolivan said with a sigh. "Glass of water, a crust of bread, and then-"

"Kolivan, I am surprised at you," Lance said as he wrapped an arm around Kolivan's shoulders. "He's not our prisoner. He's our guest," Kolivan rolled his eyes and pushed Lance's arm off. "We must make him feel welcome here, even if he has a mullet," Keith rolled his eyes hearing the hair comment. "This way, Keith."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" Kolivan called after Lance who was leading Keith towards the dining room.

"Of course, of course," Lance said as Kolivan approached him by the doorway. The clock was unsure about the route Lance was going to take this. "But what is dinner without a little music?"

"MUSIC!?" Kolivan exclaimed as Lance let go out the swinging door and the door hit him in the face. Kolivan ended up landing in a dish that was filled with some sort of dough. Hunk, Matt, Pidge, Colleen, and Sal all trying not to let the clock hear them as they laughed.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," Lance said as he jumped up onto the table. Keith stood in front of the table and was surprised when he was knocked backwards and landed in a chair. "It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner."

" _Be our guest_ "

As if on cue, a spotlight shined on the other kitchenware as they joined Lance up on the table.

" _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin round your neck, mister_

 _And we provide the rest_ "

The chair that Keith sat on pulled out a napkin and went to tie it around Keith's neck. Keith shook his head and laid the napkin on his lap instead.

" _Soupe du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_ "

Lance opened a tray and held it out to Keith, on it were several tasty looking foods.

" _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

 _Don't believe me, ask the dishes_ "

Keith dipped his finger in the grey moose like food and tried a bit of it. The flavour bursting in his mouth.

" _They can sing_

 _They can dance_

 _After all, mullet, this is Altea_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_ "

From the cupboard behind Lance, dishes and glasses rolled out and began to perform as Lance sang.

" _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then_

 _You'll be our guest_

 _Yes, our guest_

 _Be our guest_ "

Lance handed Keith a menu which listed several different dishes. Keith glanced it over before Lance pulled it away and tossed it to the side. Dishes that were on that menu began to trot past Keith, to which Keith couldn't help but try a little bit of some.

" _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding en flambé_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret_ "

Keith lifted the lid to a pie pan and found Kolivan inside. Lance, without knowing Kolivan was in there, used one of his candles to light the pie up. Kolivan ended up being covered in soot as a result.

" _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_ "

Keith looked up as the spoons dove into what looked like pink nunvill and began to perform a swimming routine. Lance ended up being elevated on a plate as a nunvill geyser formed.

" _We tell jokes_

 _I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_ "

Keith watched in awe as Lance juggled his candles around.

" _But it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet_ "

Keith jumped in surprise as several mugs filled with nunvill popped up around him.

" _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_ "

Keith watched as the nunvill mugs performed several gymnastics jumps while dumping nunvill into each other.

" _If_ _you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_ "

Kolivan had climbed out of the pie pan finally and had just finished wiping the soot off from a cloth. His eyes widened when he realized how loud the singing was.

" _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_ "

Kolivan tried to shush the kitchenware but was stopped when a blue spotlight landed on him, the room going dark.

" _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_ "

Lance appeared beside Kolivan and as the clock tried to escape, he pulled him back and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Get off!" Kolivan whispered harshly and blew out Lance's candles, but the candlestick just reignited them.

" _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

 _Suddenly, those good old days are gone_ "

Kolivan glanced up as white specs fell down on top of the pair. He was annoyed to find it was only the salt shakers.

" _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_ "

Lance held onto Kolivan's leg as the clock tried to walk away. Lance eventually let go and both him and Keith winced as Kolivan landed head first into a serving of gelatin on a spoon.

" _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_ "

Lance hopped up and watched with a hidden smile as Kolian struggled to free himself. Lance hopped onto the spoon and Kolivan ended up being launched across the table.

" _It's a guest!_

 _It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed_ "

Hunk hopped around the kitchen, bouncing with happiness as the rest of the dishes and cups were washing up. Bubbles floating everywhere.

" _Wine's been poured, and thank the lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_ "

Matt and Pidge watched with amusement as Hunk bounced around as the napkins spun around him.

" _With dessert_

 _He'll want tea_

 _And, my lord, that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoeing_

 _I'll be bubbling_

 _I'll be brewing_ "

Colleen shushed her kids away to the cart as Hunk headed to the stove to warm up the tea that had been freshly poured.

" _I'll get warm_

 _Piping hot_

 _Oh quiznak, is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up, we want the company impressed_ "

Hunk had noticed a spot on his side and called over a napkin to wipe it clean. After all, it wasn't every day that you had a dinner guest besides Shiro.

" _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you, our guest_ "

Keith turned as the tea cart pulled up and Hunk poured his tea into Matt and sugar cubes were added as Keith wanted them.

" _He's our guest_ "

Matt hopped up onto the table and Keith took a gentle sip of the hot tea.

" _He's our guest_ "

Pidge and Colleen could tell that Hunk was overjoyed at having a guest. They had to admit, they were also happy to have someone else besides Shiro.

" _He's our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _It's ten years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_ "

A flower vase hopped up and handed Keith a simple red flower. Kolivan had once again tried to get everyone to be quiet, but as seen before, he failed.

" _With your meal_

 _With your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_ "

Keith glanced back to the show and watched as the candlesticks parted to reveal Lance, who joined in the song once more.

" _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_ "

Keith gasped with wide eyes as a chandelier lowered and Keith managed to see the forks doing a choreographed dance on the rings.

" _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

Kolivan had given up on trying to get everyone to be quiet, knowing it was futile. He eventually ended up joining everyone else in dance and song.

" _Be our guest_

 _Please be our guest!_ "


	6. Thank You For Saving My Life

That was wonderful!" Keith said with a smile on his face. "I've never seen or read anything like it."

"Thank you, thank you. Yes, a good show wasn't it everyone," Kolivan said as the kitchenware started to all head back into the kitchen to be cleaned up. "Oh my, will you look at the time," Kolivan said as he glanced at the clock hands on his face. "Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now," Keith said with a shake of his head. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Kolivan said with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" both Kolivan and Lance glanced nervously at Keith as a fork ran by on its way to the kitchen. "It was you, wasn't it!" Kolivan snapped at Lance and bonked the candlestick on the head.

"I, um, figured it out for myself," Keith said which made both objects turned to him in confusion.

"How?" Lance asked in surprise.

"Well when you read as many books as I have, you learn a thing or two."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Kolivan said with a small smile.

"I'd like to look around, if that's all right," Keith asked as he stood up out of the chair.

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Lance asked with an excited smile.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Kolivan said, stopping the two, their smiles fading from their faces.

"Why not?" Lance asked in disappointment.

"We can't let him go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean," Kolivan whispered quietly to Lance.

"Perhaps you could take me," Keith said leaning on his elbows. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Kolivan said as he jumped off the table, leading Keith and Lance out of the room.

"Nice one mullet," Lance whispered to Keith with a smile. Keith groaned at the nickname once again but followed after Kolivan.

* * *

Shortly into their tour, a footstool ran up and ran around Keith's legs happily. Lance had introduced the footstool as Black. Kolivan continued to lead Keith down a hallway with statues of armour on either side of the hall.

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings," as Keith walked by the statues, their heads turned to watch him. "This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!"

"Yes, Kolivan funny joke," Lance said a roll of his eyes. Kolivan glared at the candlestick but continued on.

"Now then, where was I?" Kolivan turned as he felt eyes facing their direction. He turned and saw the statues heads turned. "As you were!" Kolivan snapped, the statues quickly turned their heads back the right way and Kolivan turned back to the group. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-Keith?" Kolivan asked as he did not see the boy anywhere.

"Over there!" Lance exclaimed as he pointed to where Keith was beginning to climb a set of stairs. The pair quickly ran over and blocked his way, Black running up beside Keith.

"What's up there?" Keith asked.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing," Kolivan said to which Lance shook his head in agreement. "Dusty, dull, very boring."

"Oh, so that's the West Wing," Keith said with a nod of his head, he remembered that Shiro had mentioned the West Wing to him.

"Nice going!" Lance said with a roll of his eyes. "Usually I'm the one who messes up."

"I wonder what he's hiding up there," Keith said as he wondered out loud.

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Lance said with a nervous chuckle.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Keith said as he hopped over the two and climbed a few more stairs, before being stopped by the pair again.

"Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later," Keith said once again stepping over them. Lance and Kolivan stopping him once again. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Lance said as he recalled Keith mentioning that he read books.

"You have a library?" Keith asked in surprise.

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Kolivan replied, glad to see Keith was distracted by something other than what was up the stairs.

"With books!" Lance said keeping the key word in the sentence.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!" Lance and Kolivan started leading Keith away from the stairs and to where the library was.

"Cascades…"

"...of books!" Kolivan exclaimed as he finished Lance's sentence.

"Swamps of books!" with Lance and Kolivan distracted, Keith stopped and turned back to the staircase.

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper…" as Lance and Kolivan walking farther and farther away, Keith started to climb the stairs. Glancing back every once in a while to make sure the pair weren't following. Especially Black, who liked to run around him.

* * *

The vibe that sat in the air in the hall upstairs was very much different than the calmer one on the main floor. Keith glanced around at the semi-dark hallway. Statues lay on the ground, half destroyed by the force that knocked them down. Picture framed were nailed to the wall, some knocked down and the framed broken.

Keith continued to walk down the hall, though he felt fear and concern inside of him. He glanced to the wall beside him as he passed a broken mirror on the wall, the mirror shattered in a few places. Keith shivered slightly but continued to walk down the hall until he reached a door. The door handles taking the shape of a gargoyle. Keith glanced back and seeing no one, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Keith was shocked at what he saw. Broken furniture littered the room, strips of ripped fabric hung from where they were ripped, thrown furniture littering the room. Keith carefully stepped into the room, maneuvering his way through. Keith wasn't watching where he was going and almost knocked over a small round table, luckily, he caught it before it hit the ground and he stood it back up.

Keith turned and noticed a painting on the wall. It seemed to be of a man. The man had pale skin, grey eyes, and black hair. The painting was also shredded up, only part of the painting was visible. Keith studied the eyes, he remembered seeing those same eyes somewhere, he just couldn't remember.

Keith was brought out of his thought when a faint pink glow turned his attention to a silver table. Keith walked over and studied the floating pink rose that was protected by a glass bell case. Curiosity got the best of him and Keith gently removed the glass case and set it on the ground beside the table. Before Keith could even think about touching the rose, he gasped in shock as Shiro jumped through the open balcony doors.

"Why did you come here?" Shiro growled out as he placed the glass casing back over the rose and glared at Keith.

"I'm sorry," Keith said stepping back as Shiro advanced forward. Keith could feel himself shaking under Shiro's harsh glare.

"I warned you never to come here!" Shiro growled as Keith backed up once again.

"I didn't mean any harm," Keith said. Though, that seemed to make Shiro angrier.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Shiro yelled as he tossed the table that separates him and Keith against the wall, the table shattering. Keith jumped and leaned up against the broken wardrobe. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Keith jumped at Shiro's yell and quickly ran out of the room as Shiro began destroying furniture in anger. Once Keith was out of the room did Shiro calm down. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. Shiro sighed and slumped against the ground, beside the rose.

* * *

Keith ran down the stairs and grabbed a spare cloak from the coat hanger that was at the top of the stairs. He pulled it on the jumped over Lance, Kolivan, and Hunk who had heard Shiro yelling and came to investigate.

"Wh- Where are you going?" Lance asked as Keith ran to the door.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Keith said in a shaky tone of voice.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Hunk yelled as Keith opened the door and exited, the door closing behind him.

Despite the snowstorm, Keith grabbed Red from the stables and headed away from the castle. Red going as fast as she could through the snow. Red stopped and reared up suddenly, Keith struggling to hold on. Keith glanced around to see what had startled Red and his eyes widened when he saw a pack of wolves surrounding them from the trees.

Red turned and ran the other direction, through an opening. The wolves running after the pair. Once wolf managed to get beside Red and tried to knock her down. Red leaned Red to the left and knocked the wolf against the tree. Despite one wolf being taken out, the other continued the chase.

Keith glanced back and with him distracted, Red ended up running onto a frozen pond and crashing into the cold water. Keith gasped as him and Red were submerged halfway in the water. Some of the wolves ended up drowning, but Red and Keith managed to get out and continue on.

Keith shivered as the cold wind blew around. His cold clothes not helping the situation., The wolves appeared in front of them and Red reared up in shock. Keith ended up being thrown off and landed in the cold snow. Red's reins ended up being wrapped around a tree branch. Keith shook off the snow and watched as the wolves surrounding a panicking Red who started bucking to get the wolves away from her.

As one wolf jumped of Red's back, Keith grabbed a wide stick and hit the wolf away. Keith grabbed onto Red's reins and tried to pull them free. The wolves surrounding them once more. Keith swung as one wolf got too close, but the wolf ended up grabbing his stick and biting it in half, another grabbing the other half and tossing it away.

Keith's eyes widened as a wolf pounced and as he went to duck, the wolf's teeth grabbed onto his cloak and pulled him into the snow. Keith grabbed onto the remaining fabric and tried to pull it free, but as he did another wolf got ready to pounce. Keith closed his eyes and held up an arm as the wolf pounced.

Only when Keith didn't feel the wolf attack did he open his eyes. Keith was shocked when he felt his cloak become free, he turned and saw Shiro roar and toss the wolf away. Shiro crouched on all fours and stood protecting Keith as the other wolves bravely surrounded them. Shiro then pounced towards the pack and a full fight started.

Keith crawled back to Red and with shaky hands, freed her reins and held her steady. He watched as Shiro roared out in pain as a wolf tose a hole in his shoulder and was tossed off. The others, seeing a weak point, targeted that spot. Shiro once again roared and tossed a wolf into a tree, knocking the wolf unconscious. The other, seeing how outmatched they were, ran off.

Shiro turned to Keith who was staring at him with eyes full of fear and uncertainty. Keith saw a scratch on his furred arm, blood dripping down into the snow. Shiro then let out a whimper and collapsed unconscious into the snow. Keith turned to get on Red, but his better side made him turned back to the unconscious Shiro and go help him.

Keith motioned for Red to lower down and he took off his cloak and wrapped Shiro in it. With a lot of patience and help from Red, Keith managed to get Shiro to lay on the back of Red so he wouldn't fall off. Keith then grabbed red' reins and lead her back to the castle, checking every so often to make sure Shiro was breathing and was staying on.

* * *

Once they reached the castle, Keith dragged Shiro to the den where Lance lit a large fire to warm them both up. Hunk heated some water and poured it into a bowl. Kolivan handed Keith a towel as Shiro started to wake up from where he was sitting in the chair.

Shiro growled softly as Keith wrung out the cloth. Lance, Koliva, Keith, Matt, Pidge, and Romelle watching on from the sidelines. Keith turned to see Shiro licking at the wound on his arm.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that," Keith said as he held the damp rag out. Shiro growled and held his arm to his chest, growling softly at the boy. "Just...hold still," Keith said as he tried to clean Shiro's arm but Shiro kept pulling his arm away. Shiro roared as the cloth made contact with his wound, the servants hiding behind the other chair in the room.

"That hurts!" Shiro yelled in anger, causing Keith's hair to fly in the wind.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much," Keith snapped as he tossed the towel back in the bowl of hot water.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Shiro growled out as he motioned to the scratches on his arm.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Keith snapped back with a glare. Shiro went to say something but realized he had nothing to say to that and actually had to think of something. Keith huffed and folded his arms as Shiro went quiet.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Shiro snapped with a smirk. Keith's eyes widened and he turned back to Shiro with a harsh glare which made Shiro's smirk fade.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Keith said as he wrung out the cloth again. The servants coming out from behind the chair, seeing as the pair weren't fighting anymore. "Now, hold still," Keith said as Shiro pouted and allowed Keith to hold his wounded arm. "This may sting a little," Keith said softly pressing the cloth against the scratches. Shiro groaned and growled softly, but did not pull his arm away.

"It's fine," Shiro said upon seeing Keith's concerned face.

"By the way," Keith began to say as he cleaned Shiro's wounds. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Shiro replied giving a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tavern, Lotor and Varkon were meeting with Lotor's father, Zarkon. Zarkon was a lightly tanned man with black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a red blouse, a dark grey blazer with long sleeves, a black coat, black pants, and brown boots.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while," Lotor rolled his eyes at his father's' words and tossed a sac of gold coins in his direction. Zarkon's eyes widened and he grabbed a coin with a smile on his face. "I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Keith, but he needs a little persuasion," Lotor said as he outlined his plan to his father.

"Turned him down flat!" Varkon said with a chuckle, to which Lotor smacked him upside the head.

"Everyone knows his uncle's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle," Lotor said with a roll of his eyes.

"Lotor, Coran is harmless," Zarkon said with a roll of his eyes.

"The point is, Keith would do anything to keep him from being locked up," Lotor said as he pointed out where he was going with this since his father didn't seem to understand.

"Yeah, even marry him!" Varkon said with a smile, to which Lotor sent a glare. Varkon gave a nervous chuckle and scooted away from Lotor.

"So you want me to throw his uncle in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" Zarkon asked to which Lotor nodded in agreement, as did Varkon. "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

* * *

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone," Coran said as he packed up a satchel for what he would need. "I promised his parents I would look out for him. So I don't care what it takes, I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there," Coran grabbed a lantern and headed in the direction of the castle.

Minutes later, Lotor and Varkon walked up to the cottage. Lotor pulled on his fark indigo cloak and headed up to the front door with Varkon. Lotor knocked but opened the door and headed in anyway.

"Keith! Coran!" Lotor called out to the empty cottage.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all," Varkon said as he started to head back down the stairs. Lotor grabbed him and slammed the door shut, tossing Varkon into a pile of snow beside the stairs.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them," Lotor said as Varkon situated himself in the snow. "Varkon don't move from that spot until Keith and Coran come home," Lotor said as he jumped on the back of the carriage and signaled the driver to drive off.

* * *

"But, but... aww, nuts!" Varkon said as he punched the side of the house, only for a pile of snow to fall on him.

The next day, Keith was taking Red out for a walk. Black had ended up following along, happy to be outside for once. Allura had picked his clothes out, seeing as she hadn't had a chance to yet. Keith was dressed in a pair of black pants, a purple blouse with loose sleeves, grey boots, and a dark purple cloak.

Red and Keith watched in amusement as Black ran past and jumped into a pile of snow. Black the turned and jumped into Keith's open arms. He and the little footrest had gotten along pretty well. Shiro placed a paw on his wrapped up arm and frowned.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," Shiro said softly, grabbing the attention of Kolivan and Lance. "I want to do something for him," Shiro said with a smile. "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep," Kolivan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter-wait a minute," Lance said as he remembered what had sparked Keith's interests.

* * *

Shiro led Keith down a hall and o a set of closed doors. With the castle newly cleaned, it was easier to see and walk around.

"Keith, there's something I want to show you," Shiro said with a smile. Shiro went to open the door but stopped and turned to Keith. "But first, you have to close your eyes," Shiro said, wanting to keep it a surprise.

"Really?" Keith questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a surprise," Shiro responded. Keith gave a small smile before closing his eyes. Shiro waved his hand in front of his face to make sure he couldn't see. Shiro then opened the doors and lead Keith inside with a smile on his face.

"Can I open them?" Keith asked as Shiro continued to lead him inside.

"No, no. Not yet, "Shiro said as he stopped Keith in the center of the room. "Wait here," Shiro let go of Keith's hands and headed to the closed windows and pulled back the curtains. Keith flinched a little as the light hit his closed eyes.

"Now can I open them?" Keith asked eagerly.

"All right. Now," Shiro said, excitement in his voice. Keith opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. Shiro had led him to the library. The room was huge, with tall bookshelves that reached the ceiling. Each shelf filled with books. Chairs, tables, and couches littered the room. A grand fireplace sat in the room as well.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Keith exclaimed with a smile as he glanced around.

"You-you like it?" Shiro asked.

"It's wonderful," Keith said. Axca's store in the town didn't have this many books.

"Then it's yours," Shiro said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Keith said as he grabbed Shiro's paws gently.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Hunk replied with a smile. Him, Colleen, Lance, Kolivan, Romelle, Allura, and Pidge were watching on with smiles on their faces.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work," Lance said with a proud smile.

"What? What works?" Matt asked as he bounced up, coming back from where he had been staring out the window.

"It's very encouraging," Kolivan said as the group turned away from the scene.

"Isn't this exciting!" Romelle exclaimed with a smile as she and Allura headed off.

"Very," Allura replied with a smile.

"I didn't see anything," Matt said with a pout.

"Come along, Matt. There's chores to be done in the kitchen," Colleen said with a smile as he started to lead Pidge and Hunk away.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Matt asked as he followed alongside his sister.

"Nothing of importance Matt," Pidge replied with a teasing smile. Matt pouted but followed them to the kitchen.


	7. What I Didn't See Before

Later on, Shiro had invited Keith to have brunch with him. Allura had once again dressed Keith in an outfit she had picked out. Keith was dressed in a pair of black pants, a grey undershirt, a red shirt with slightly puffed sleeves, and dark brown boots.

Keith smiled as sugar and milk was poured into his bowl. He wasn't quite sure what the meal was entirely, but when he took a bite with his spoon, he found the flavour quite tasty. Keith looked up to Shiro and let out a small gasp of surprise when he saw Shiro gobbling away at his bowl.

Hunk and Colleen winced as Shiro froze and glanced towards Keith who turned his head away as if trying to ignore it. Shiro frowned and wiped his face with a napkin that Pidge nudged his way. Matt pushed the spoon to Shiro who stared at it for a few moments, before taking it in his giant paw and attempting to eat with it.

Keith winced seeing Shiro fail at eating with the spoon. Keith placed his spoon down and picked up his bowl in his hands gently. Shiro smiled and lifted his bowl as well. The pair raised their bowls in a toast and continued to eat the rest of their meal.

* * *

After brunch, Shiro and Keith headed outside. Keith had pulled on a dark purple cloak with white fur on the hood and on the edge of the cloak. Shiro had also pulled on a similar cloak, but without the fur. Shiro watched as Keith pulled bread crumbs out of a small brown paper bag and tossed them to the birds.

Keith could see Shiro wanted to try to feed the birds as well, he took some of the bread crumbs and placed some in Shiro's paws.

" _There's something sweet_

 _And almost kind_

 _But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined_

 _And now he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_ "

Keith watched with a smile as Shiro bent down and held his paws out for the birds to take some of the crumbs. Though, the birds were too scared and kept flying or hopping away. Keith shook his head with a soft chuckle as Shiro continued to approach the scared birds.

Keith placed the rest of the crumbs into Shiro's paws and shoved the bag into his pant pocket. Keith then grabbed some of the crumbs and spread the crumbs towards the bird, leaving a trail behind that lead to the paws.

Eventually, the bird followed the trail and started eating the crumbs in Shiro's paws. Shiro smiled and Keith returned an equally excited smile as more birds approached.

" _He glanced this way_

 _I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw_ "

Keith held out his hand and a red bird landed on his finger. Shiro watched as Keith walked away to place the bird back in the nearby tree.

" _No it can't be_

 _I'll just ignore_

 _But then he's never looked at me that way before_ "

Keith turned back to Shiro with a smile as the other went back to feeding the birds. Keith ducked behind the tree and pulled his hood off, brushing away his bangs from his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of doubt in him, despite all that Shiro has done to change.

" _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _True that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_ "

Keith turned back and couldn't help but smile and laugh as he saw Shiro was now covered in birds, despite not having any bread crumbs left. Keith bent down and began to build a small snowball, and as Shiro was distracted by the birds flying away, tossed the snowball and hit Shiro in the face.

Keith laughed and Shiro gave him an evil smile before bending down and beginning to make an even bigger snowball than the one Keith made.

" _Well, who'd have thought?_ " Lance asked with a smile as the group watched from the window.

" _Well, bless my soul_ " Colleen said with a smile as Keith tossed another snowball at Shiro causing him to fall down and his giant snowball to fall on himself.

" _Well, who'd have known?_ " Kolivan asked as Shiro chased Keith around the tree.

" _Well, who indeed?_ " Hunk asked with a huge smiled on his face.

" _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_ " Lance said as Keith tossed another snowball at Shiro.

" _It's so peculiar_ " Hunk and Colleen said in unison. Pidge rolling her eyes and watching as Shiro and Keith decided to head inside to warm up.

" _We'll wait and see a few days more_

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_ "

Shiro took Keith's cloak and hung it up while Keith grabbed a book and sat in front of the fireplace. Shiro joining him once the cloaks were hung up. The servants watching from the doorway.

" _Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_ ," Kolivan said as he turned to a very confused Matt.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion.

" _There may be something there that wasn't there before_ ," Pidge said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's there, mama?" Matt asked Colleen who just smiled at her son.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Colleen replied with a smile as the group walked away.

"But I am older!" Matt said as he followed after his mother.

* * *

That evening, Shiro had been tossed into a tub of hot sudsy water and was now currently being scrubbed clean by the coat hanger.

"Tonight is the night!" Lance said with a smile as he climbed onto the stool beside the tub.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Shiro said as the coat hanger dumped a bucket of hot water on him to get the soap away.

"You don't have time to be timid," Lance said as he pointed to the rose with a serious look on his face. "You must be bold, daring."

"Bold. Daring," Shiro said as he shook himself and ended up soaking the floor and blowing out Lance's candles.

"There will be music, romantic candlelight, provided by myself of course," Lance said as he relit his candles and hopped over to the vanity where Shiro was being dried off with a towel. "And when the time is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, I - I con-No, I can't," Shiro said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"You care for the guy, don't you?" Lance asked as the coat hanger was trimming and grooming Shiro's fur around his face and head.

"More than anything," Shiro said with a soft smile.

"Well then you must tell him," Lance said as the coat hanger finally finished. "Voila. You look so...so."

"Stupid," Shiro said with a glare at his reflection. His fur had been tied up in a way that both him and Lance did not like at all, plus there was one too many bows.

"Not quite the word I was looking for," Lance said with a small forced smile. "Perhaps a little more off the top," Lance suggested as he turned to the coat hanger who began to work once more, just as Kolivan walked in.

"Your guest awaits."

* * *

As the door to the right side of the stairs opened, Keith emerged and began to walk down the stairs. Allura had dressed him in a pair of black pants, dark brown boots, a white blouse with long sleeves, and a red blazer coat with gold lining on the edge of the sleeves and gold epaulets on the shoulder. His hair was tied into a low ponytail with a small purple bow.

Shiro stood at the top of the stairs and was almost second-guessing himself. Shiro was dressed in a pair of black pants, a beige blouse, a dark purple vest, and a black coat with silver lining. Lance rolled his eyes and motioned for him to head down to where Keith was waiting. Shiro cleared his throat and headed down, the pair sharing a smile. Shiro bowed and offered a hand to Keith who smiled and grasped his hand.

(Authors' Note:

 ** _Word_** _=Colleen_

 _Word=Hunk_

 _Word_ _=Both_ )

" ** _Tale as old as time_**

 ** _True as it can be_** "

Colleen, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt all watched from the cart as Keith and Shiro began to descend down the stairs.

" ** _Barely even friends_**

 ** _Then somebody bends_**

 ** _Unexpectedly_** "

Black barked and ran up, running around Keith and Shiro's legs as the two reached the bottom. Keith and Shiro(and the others) followed after Kolivan to the dining room where dinner would be served.

" _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_ "

Lance stood in front of Shiro on the table watching with a smile as Shiro finally got the hang of eating with a spoon.

" _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Keith and the Beast_ "

Keith got out of his seat and pulled Shiro out of his chair. Shiro was confused at first, but upon hearing the violin and singing by Hunk and Colleen, got the idea and led Keith to the ballroom. Shiro, not knowing how to dance, allowed Keith to place them in the proper position.

" _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_ "

Keith slowly started to start to dance, Shiro following along. The group(minus Allura and Romelle) watched with smiles as the did.

" _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_ "

Shiro smiled as he started to get the hang of the dance. Keith was surprised at first when Shiro started to take the lead, but smiled and went along with it, knowing it made Shiro happy.

" _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_ "

Lance mentioned to the candles on the chandelier to slowly dim themselves, the room glowing a soft golden orange and the moon shining through the balcony doors.

" ** _Certain as the sun_**

 _Rising in the east_

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Keith and the Beast_ "

Shiro and Keith slowed their dance to a stop and bowed with smiles on their faces. The balcony doors opened and Shiro led Keith outside as the candles dimmed to darkness.

" ** _Tale as old as time_**

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Keith and the Beast_ "

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Matt," Colleen said as Matt yawned. "It's past your bedtime, you as well Pidge," Colleen commented as she saw Pidge try to stifle a yawn. "Good night, loves," Colleen said as she placed a gentle kiss on both of their cheeks and sharing the siblings off to the kitchen.

* * *

The night was beautiful, the stars were shining, the moon was bright in the sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. Shiro led Keith onto the balcony and the pair sat down on the stone bench that sat in front of the balcony.

"Keith?" Shiro called out grabbing the boys attention. "Are you happy here with me?" Shiro asked softly.

"Yes," Keith answered with a smile. Though that smile soon faded and Keith stared into the distance with a frown.

"What is it?" Shiro asked in concern.

"If only I could see my uncle again," Keith said as he turned back to Shiro. "If just for a moment. I miss him so much," Shiro sighed softly and his face showed disappointment.

"There is a way," Shiro said with a smile and he led Keith back to his lair.

* * *

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see," Shiro said as he passed the silver mirror to Keith.

"I'd like to see my uncle, please," Keith said hesitantly as he stared back into the mirror. The mirror glowed green and Keith winced at the bright light. Keith stared into the mirror and his eyes widened seeing Coran crawling on the ground, coughing. "Uncle Coran. Oh, no."

"What is it?" Shiro asked seeing Keith's concerned face.

"He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone," Shiro turned back to the rose as the mirror image faded. Keith watched as Shiro seemed to be in deep thought.

"Then...then you must go to him," Shiro said, pain in his words.

"What did you say?" Keith asked in surprise.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner," Shiro answered, his heart hurting with each word spoken.

"You mean...I'm free?" Keith asked in amazement.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you," Keith said as he turned to the doorway. "Hold on, uncle. I'm on my way," Keith froze and turned back to Shiro to hand him back the mirror.

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me," Shiro said as he pulled the bow from Keith's hair and ran his paw through it with a pained smile.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," Keith said as he gave Shiro one last smile and headed off to his room to change.

"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you," Kolivan said as he entered just as Keith was exiting.

"I let him go," Shiro said with a sigh.

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-" Kolivan's eyes widened as he realized what Shiro just said. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to," Shiro replied.

"Yes, but why?" Kolivan asked in amazement.

"Because I love him."

* * *

"He did what?!" Hunk, Colleen, Matt, Pidge, Romelle, Allura, and Lance exclaimed as Kolivan told them.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Kolivan said with a sad sigh.

"He's going away?" Matt asked with a frown.

"But he was so close," Lance said with a sigh.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," Colleen said with a frown.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell," Lance said with a smile.

"But it's not enough. He has to love him in return," Hunk said with a shake of his head. With everyone distracted, Matt took this opportunity to step away from the group, a plan in his head.

"And now it's too late," Kolivan said with a frown.

* * *

Keith climbed on top of Red and raced away from the castle, beginning his search for his uncle. Red also keeping a lookout.

"Uncle Coran?" Keith called out as he slowed Red to a stop. Red motioned to his left and Keith let out a gasp as he saw his uncle lying in the snow. Keith climbed off and pulled his uncle onto the back of Red.

Once they returned home, Coran had woken up and walked up the stairs as best he could with Keith's help.

"Oh, they're back," Varkon said as he jumped out of the snowbank and ran off to find Lotor.

* * *

"Keith?" Coran asked softly as his eyes started to open and his vision cleared up.

"It's alright, Uncle. I'm home," Keith said with a soft smile as he wiped his uncle's forehead with a cool cloth to bring his fever down.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Coran said with a smile as he sat up and drew his nephew into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much," Keith said with a smile as he helped Coran get situated with the pillows.

"But the beast. How did you escape?" Coran asked in curiosity.

"I didn't escape, Uncle," Keith said with a shake of his head. "He let me go."

"That horrible beast?"

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow."

Keith and Coran turned as they heard rustling from Keith's pack that he brought with him. The pack fell over and out spilled the mirror and Matt.

"Hi!" Matt said as he bounced up to Coran and Keith.

"Oh, a stowaway," Keith said giving Matt a smile.

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Coran said with a smile as he remembered Matt from the castle.

"Keith, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore" Matt asked as he turned to Keith.

"Oh, Matt. Of course I do. It's just that-" Keith was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door.

"Who is that?" Matt asked as Keith shrugged his shoulders and headed to the front door.

"May I help you?" Keith asked in confusion as he opened the door to reveal the asylum doctor, Zarkon.

"I've come to collect your uncle," Zarkon said with a blank expression on.

"My uncle?" Keith asked confused.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him," Zarkon replied as he stepped aside to reveal the asylum's carriage. A large crowd gathered around it, torches in their hands.

"My uncle's not crazy," Keith said with a harsh glare towards Zarkon.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!" Varkon exclaimed as he emerged from the crowd. The villagers agreeing with him.

"No, I won't let you," Keith said with a glare as some of Zarkon's assistants stepped out of the wagon.

"Keith?" Coran asked in confusion as he peeked outside.

"Ah, Coran. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Varkon asked with a smile, knowing the man couldn't resist.

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet," Keith shook his head and went to pull his uncle back into the house, he was safer inside than outside at the moment.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that," Varkon exclaimed was the crowd began to laugh.

"It's true, I tell you!" Coran exclaimed as he stepped away from Keith and towards the crowd.

"Take him away!" Zarkon ordered as he assistants moved in and dragged Coran towards the wagon.

"Let go of me!" Coran exclaimed as he tried to free his arms.

"No, you can't do this!" Keith said as he grabbed and held onto Zarkon's arm. Zarkon rolled his eyes and pulled his arm free, heading over to the wagon.

"Poor Kith. It's a shame about your uncle," Lotor said as he wrapped an arm around Keith's waist.

"You know he's not crazy, Lotor," Keith said with a frown.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…"

"If what?" Keith asked with a soft annoyance.

"If you marry me."

"What?" Keith asked angrily.

"One little word, Keith. That's all it takes," Lotor said as he pulled Keith closer to him.

"Never!" Keith exclaimed as he pushed Lotor away from him.

"Have it your way," Lotor said as he walked away.

"Let go of me!" Coran yelled as he was tossed into the wagon. Keith quickly ran into the house, an idea popping into his head.

"My uncle's not crazy and I can prove it!" Keith called out as he ran back out, mirror in hand. Lotor and the villagers turning to him in surprise.


	8. I Love You!

"Show me the beast!" Keith yelled to the mirror and showed the crowd the glowing mirror. The crowd gasped as the mirror showed the depressed Shiro.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman asked from the crowd.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone," Keith said with a shake of his head as he walked towards the crowd, mirror in hand. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster," Lotor said as he turned Keith around with a glare to the mirror in his hands.

"He's no monster, Lotor. You are!" Keith said with a glare to the other male.

"He's as crazy as the old man," Lotor said to the crowd as he ripped the mirror out of Keith's hands. "The beast will make off with your children!" Lotor said to the parents as he motioned to the children, the parents gasping in fear. "He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Keith said with wide eyes as he realized what Lotor was starting to go with this.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Lotor yelled as the mirror began sparking green as the crowd cheered in agreement.

(Authors Note:

 _Word_ =Lotor

 ** _Word_ **=Villagers

 _Word_ Castle Ware)

" **_We're not safe until he's dead_ **"

" **_He'll come stalking us at night_ **"

" **_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite_ **"

" **_He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_ **"

Lotor smiled as the villagers started to take his side. Keith watched in desperation as the villagers began agreeing with Lotor to kill Shiro.

" _So it's time to take some action, boys_

 _It's time to follow me_ "

Lotor grabbed a torch and grabbed everyone's attention by lighting a nearby haystack on fire.

" _Through the mist, through the woods_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride_ "

The villagers watched on as Lotor described what their path would look like.

" _Say a prayer, then we're there_

 _At the drawbridge of a castle_

 _And there's something truly terrible inside_ "

Lotor said down beside Varkon and pulled out the mirror. The mirror once again showing the image of Shiro.

" _It's a beast_

 _He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones_

 _Massive paws, killer claws for the feast_

 _Hear him roar, see him foam_

 _But we're not coming home_

 _Till he's dead, good and dead!_

 _Kill the Beast!_ "

Keith pushed past the crowd and ran up to Lotor. His violet eyes holding desperation.

"No, I won't let you do this," Keith said as he tried to grab the mirror from Lotor's grasp.

"If you're not with us, you're against us," Lotor said as he grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him away from the mirror with a glare. "Bring the old man," Lotor said as he motioned for the villagers to open the basement as he dragged Keith towards it.

"Get your hands off me!" Coran said as he dragged over to the basement and tossed in.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Lotor exclaimed as he tossed Keith in with Coran and the basement doors were closed and locked.

"Let us out!" Keith yelled out as he banged on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Lotor asked to which many villagers agreed with him.

" **_Light your torch, mount your horse_ **"

The villagers at this point, all held either a torch or a weapon to hunt with.

" _Screw your courage to the sticking place_ "

Lotor had climbed onto his horse and had pulled on a dark purple cloak and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder as well as a bow.

" **_We're counting on Lotor to lead the way_**

 ** _Through the mist, through the wood_**

 ** _Where within a haunted castle_**

 ** _Something's lurking that you don't see every day_ **"

The villagers that hadn't joined the others to see Coran taken away by Zarkon watched as Lotor lead the mob through the village and towards the direction of the castle.

" **_It's a beast_**

 ** _One as tall as a mountain_**

 ** _We won't rest till he's good and deceased_**

 ** _Sally forth! Tally ho!_**

 ** _Grab your sword! Grab your bow!_**

 ** _Praise the Lord and here we go!_ **"

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Lotor yelled as the charge began to the castle.

* * *

"I have to warn Shiro," Keith said as he tried prying the locked window open with a wooden stick. "This is all my fault," Keith said with guilt laced into his voice. "Uncle Coran What are we going to do?"

"Now, now, my boy," Coran said with a soft smile. "We'll think of something."

Matt, who had been hiding from the mob crowd until they left peeked through the window with a frown as Coran drew Keith into a hug. Matt turned and a smile formed as he saw Coran's contraption, made to cut logs for fire.

* * *

" **_We don't like what we don't understand_**

 ** _In fact, it scares us_**

 ** _And this monster is mysterious at least_ **"

The villagers had just entered the forest and began to get to work on cutting down trees and carrying them on their way towards the castle. No one could ever be sure for what they were truly going up against.

" **_Bring your guns!_**

 ** _Bring your knives!_**

 ** _Save your children and your wives_**

 ** _We'll save our village and our lives_**

 ** _We'll kill the Beast!_ **"

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up," Kolivan said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all," Lance said with a stern shake of his head as he crossed his arms. The group turned their attention to where Black had started barking at the window.

"Could it be?" Lance asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Is it he?" Hunk asked as they all started out the window.

And Matt?" Colleen asked as she was worried sick about her missing son.

"Oh quiznak! Invaders!" Lance exclaimed as they caught sight of the mob.

"Encroachers!" Kolivan exclaimed.

"And they have the mirror!" Hunk said as he caught sight of the green glowing mirror.

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them," Kolivan said as he glared at the approaching mob group.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Lotor exclaimed as he drew an arrow out of the quiver and held his bow in the hand with the mirror.

" _Hearts ablaze, banners high_

 _We go marching into battle_

 _Unafraid, although the danger just increased_ "

The castle ware headed downstairs to try and stop the mob from coming inside.

* * *

" **_Raise the flag! Sing the song!_**

 ** _Here we come, we're fifty strong_**

 ** _And fifty Altean men can't be wrong_**

 ** _Let's kill the Beast!_ **"

* * *

"Pardon me, master," Colleen said as she entered Shiro's lair with Hunk. Pidge waiting in the hallway for her mother.

"Leave me in peace," Shiro said as he turned back to the rose.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Hunk exclaimed.

* * *

"Kill the beast, kill the beast!" the mob sang as they banged the door with the tree log to try and open it, but something was holding it closed.

"This isn't working!" Lance said as the castle ware tried to hold the door closed.

"Oh, we must do something!" Romelle cried out from the top of the pile.

"Wait! I know!" Lance said as an idea filled his brain.

"Kill the beast, kill the beast!" the castle ware was growing ever more anxious as the mob outside continued to try and open the door.

"What shall we do, master?" Colleen asked as she continued to hear the banging from downstairs.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come," Shiro said with a sigh as he stared sadly at the rose.

* * *

"Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!" with one final push the door of the castle was forced open. Expecting to find a set of guards protecting the castle, the mob was surprised to find nothing but an assortment of furniture in the room.

The mob slowly headed in, on alert for anything out of the ordinary. Varkon picked up a candlestick, not knowing it was Lance or alive for that matter.

"Now!" Lance yelled and all of a sudden, all the furniture came to life. The mob soon found themselves under attack and overwhelmed by furniture. Lotor glanced around and growled as he saw he was outnumbered. With everyone distracted, Lotor took a chance and ran upstairs, intending on finding Shiro.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Matt had finally gotten Coran's invention to come alive.

"Yes! Here we go!" Matt said as the machine rolled down the hill and the axe started to move up and down.

"What the quiznak?" Coran asked as he heard a familiar sound. Through the cracks of the door, Coran said his axe invention approaching. "Keith, look out!" Coran exclaimed as he pulled Keith out of the way, just as the axe began to chop away at the doors.

Keith and Coran ducked behind the table as the machine fell down the stairs and exploding. Once the smoke cleared, Keith and Coran poked their heads up and saw Matt hanging from a loose spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Lotor had managed to find Shiro's lair, despite the mob running away from the castle in fear of the furniture that had attacked them endlessly. Lotor drew an arrow and aimed it to where Shiro sat on a small couch. Shiro heard the string of the bow and turned with dead eyes to where Lotor stood.

Shiro stared at him for a few moments before quietly whimpering and turning back to the window as it began to rain outside. Lotor struck. Shiro roared in pain as the arrow lodged itself in his shoulder. With Shiro distracted, Lotor charged at him and tackled him through the window, the glass shattering upon impact.

Lotor jumped out the window and when Shiro tried to get up, Lotor kicked him and Shir toppled over the balcony and onto a small ledge on the castle.

"Get up!" Lotor said with a glare as he landed in front of Shiro, who just stared at him with tired and dead eyes. "Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Lotor said as his hair fell out of its ponytail. Shiro just stared back and lowly growled.

Lotor growled and bent down a little bit, ripped off a sharp piece of the roof and turned back to Shiro. Shiro heard Lotor approaching from behind him and closed his eyes, fully accepting of his coming death.

"No!" Shiro's eyes opened as he looked down and saw Keith on the back of Red, beside him Coran who had just climbed off.

"Keith," Shiro whispered with a smile.

"Lotor, don't!" Keith yelled as he jumped off Red and watched as Lotor raised his arms and went to strike Shiro but the roof piece was caught in midair and a power struggle began between the two.

"Go Keith, I've got Red," Coran said as he grabbed hold of Red reins. Keith nodded and ran into the castle and up the stairs.

* * *

Shiro roared as he tackled Lotor and they ended up crashing onto a flat part of the castle roof. Lotor kicked Shiro away and grabbed the fallen piece of sharp roof. Lotor saw a crouched figure and hit it with the piece of roof, thinking it was Shiro. Only to find, it was just a gargoyle statue.

"Come on out and fight!" Lotor called out through the rain and wind. "Were you in love with him, beast?" Lotor asked as tried to draw Shiro out. "Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?" Shiro roared as his anger flared and he snuck up behind Lotor.

"Why would he want you?" Shiro asked in a growl as Lotor tried to strike at him. Shiro just grabbed the roof piece with his teeth and broke it in half. Thought, Lotor continued to use the other half to try and attack Shiro.

"It's over, beast!" Lotor yelled as he back Shiro up to the edge. "Keith is mine!" Shiro growled and pushed Lotor back, the other hitting the side of the roof beside them. Shiro grabbed Lotor around the through and held the other over the edge.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything," Lotor begged as he felt fear fill him for once in his life. Shiro glared at the man before reluctantly pulling the other back onto the roof.

"Get out!" Shiro growled and let go of Lotor.

"Shiro!" Keith called from the balcony above. His clothes and hair quickly becoming soaked in the rain.

"Keith," Shiro said with a smile. Keith smiled back and held out a hand to pull Shiro up. Shiro began to climb up and grabbed hold of Keith's hand. "You came back!" Shiro said as he pushed Keith's wet bangs out of his eyes. Keith smiled and nodded.

Shiro all of a sudden let out a pained roar and Keith looked past him to see Lotor with an evil grin on his face. Lotor raised his arm and pulled out the blade he stabbed Shiro in the side with. Shiro pushed back and Lotor ended up losing balance and fell into the cavern below the bridge.

Keith pulled Shiro over the edge of the railing and laid him down on the balcony just as Lance, Kolivan, Hunk, and Colleen approached. Shiro opened his eyes as Keith held his paw.

"You came back, "Shiro said with a tired smile.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner," Keith said as Shiro took short but deep breaths all the stab wound continued to bleed.

"Maybe it's better this way," Shiro said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright," Keith said as Shiro started coughing. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least I got to see you one... last...time," Shiro said, his voice weak and raspy. Keith felt tears form in his eyes as Shiro's eyes closed and his head fell back against the ground.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" the four servants watched in sadness as Keith rested his cheek on Shiro's chest. "I love you," Keith whispered as a lone tear fell out of his eye, just as the last rose petal fell from the rose.

Suddenly, colourful light beams started to fall from the sky. Keith looked up and his eyes widened as Shiro's body started to lift into the air. The servants' eyes also widened at the sight. Keith stood up and watched with wide confused eyes as Shiro slowly started to shift into a human.

His paws and claws became hands, feet, toenails, and fingernails, his fur turned to pale human skin, the fur around his head became pale skin and black hair. His eyes staying the same grey colour they always were. Keith watched as Shiro's body lowered and he lay on the ground once more.

Keith went to touch his shoulder but jerked back as Shiro stirred and slowly stood up, his back to Keith. Shiro studied his human body again, he was back to normal, before being turned into a beast. Shiro turned and Keith realized where he had seen the eyes. Shiro was the man in the ripped painting.

"Keith! It's me!" Shiro said as he grabbed Keith's hands in his own.

"It is you!" Keith exclaimed with a surprised smile. Slowly, the pair leaned in closer until their lips met in a loving kiss. Blue magic swirled around them and exploded in the sky as fireworks. Gold magic swirled around the castle and started turning the dark castle into a castle of light and harmony.

As the servants approached, each one changed into their human forms once more.

Lance was a tall tan teen with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of black pants, a dark grey shirt, a blue blazer, and dark grey boots.

Hunk was also a teen who had lightly tanned skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, black pants, an orange jacket, and brown boots.

Colleen was a woman with pale skin, orange hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse, a light grey skirt, and a white apron that tied behind her neck. She also wore a white headband in her hair and gold hoop earrings in her ears.

Kolivan was a man with lightly tanned skin, short grey hair, and violet eyes. He was dressed in a light grey shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a plum purple blazer.

"Lance! Kolivan! Colleen! Oh, Hunk! Look at us!" Shiro exclaimed with a smile as he drew his servants and friends into a hug.

"Mama! Mama!" Matt exclaimed as he and Pidge came riding on the back of Black. Matt changed into a teen with pale skin, orange hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a light grey shirt, brown boots, and a golden yellow blazer.

Pidge changed into a girl. She had pale skin, long orange hair like her mother and brown eyes. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark green shirt, black pants, brown boots, a brown belt around her hips, and a dark green headband in her hair.

Colleen smiled and drew her kids into a hug that was a long time coming. Black barked and ran around Keith and Shiro in happiness. Black was a black dog with a grey circle around her left eyes and a white circle around her right eye.

"You broke the curse!" Allura exclaimed from the doorway. Beside her was Romelle, both had smiles on their faces.

Allura was a woman with tanned skin, white hair that was tied into a bun, and teal eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves, black shoes, and a pink apron with white lace. She also wore gold earrings in her ears.

Romelle was a pale girl with blonde hair tied into two long pigtails and violet eyes. She wore a pink skirt, a white blouse, a short light blue corset, and a white apron around her waist. She also wore gold earrings and black flats.

"I knew he would," Romelle whispered to Allura with a smile on her face.


	9. A Happy Ending

Many months later, Shiro and Keith got married and a celebration was held at the castle. Keith was wearing black pants, a white blouse, a light purple blazer with gold epaulets on the shoulders and light grey boots. Shiro was wearing black pants, a white blouse, dark purple blazer with silver epaulets on the shoulders, and brown boots. Both Shiro and Keith wearing crowns on their heads.

The servants had also dressed up for the occasion, upon request of Shiro and Keith.

Lance wore a pair of black pants, a white blouse with a detailed collar, a light blue blazer with gold trimming on the sleeves, and a pair of dark grey boots. Romelle wore a pink off the shoulder dress with long sleeves and a darker pink belt around her waist. She also wore a white necklace, gold earrings, and a pink and white flower in her hair.

Hunk wore a pair of black pants, a white blouse with a detailed collar, an orange blazer with gold trimming on the sleeves, and dark brown boots. Allura wore a dark pink dress with a darker pink belt around her waist. She wore her hair down and tied a pink bow into her hair. She also wore gold earrings.

Matt wore a white blouse with a detailed collar, black pants, golden yellow blazer with gold trimming on the sleeves, and dark brown boots. Pidge wore, to her dismay, a green off the shoulder dress with ¾ sleeves, and a darker green belt around her waist. She also wore a white necklace and a light green headband in her hair.

Kolivan wore a light grey blouse with a detailed collar, black pants, a plum blazer with gold trimming on the sleeves, and dark brown boots. Colleen wore a red off the shoulder dress with long sleeves and a lighter red belt around her waist. She also wore a light orange shawl with white trimming on the edges. She also wore a white headband and gold earrings.

The two shared a kiss and the crowd watched as they danced, smiles on their faces.

"Well, Lance,": Kolivan said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course," Lance said as he shook Kolivan's hand. "I told you he would break the spell," Lance said with a smile as Keith and Shiro spun past.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe I told you," Kolivan said with a small glare.

"No you didn't. I told you," Lance said returning the glare.

"You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain!" Kolivan exclaimed.

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Lance exclaimed as the two began fighting. Allura and Romelle rolled their eyes and headed over to where the others and Coran were.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Matt asked as he watched Keith and Shiro happily dance with each other.

"Of course, my dear. Of course," Colleen replied with a smile as she ruffled Matt's hair.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Matt asked to which the group burst out laughing.

" _Certain as the sun_ _  
_ _Rising in the east_ _  
_ _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_ _  
_ _Keith and the beast!_ _  
_ _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_ _  
_ _Keith and the beast!_ "

* * *

It's done! Thank you so much Kaylara for requesting this, I had so much fun writing it. Beauty and The Beast has always been one of my favourite Disney movies, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.

* * *

Want to see the outfits in this AU? Check out my DeviantArt account under the name animelover8224. The outfits will be under the folder titled Sheith Beauty and The Beast AU in my gallery.

Chat with me on my Tumblr if you'd like. Feel free to ask me anything there, my ask box is always open.


End file.
